Marchito Corazón
by BlueRosePegasus
Summary: En un internado para alumnos con poderes, una chica está teniendo pesadillas que remueven oscuros recuerdos de su pasado. Un chico nuevo llega al internado, comenzando a mostrar interés en la chica, el cual conlleva a que quiera ayudarla a que su corazón vuelva a ser el mismo. Fic en colaboración de: BlueRosePegasus y Sonamyfanlove.
1. Chapter 1

**He aquí un nuevo fic…en colaboración con….chan, chan, chan!  
Sonamyfanlove: dramática XD  
BlueRosePegasus: owwww me arruinaste la sorpresa…..  
SFL: en el summary dice que estamos colaborando….  
BRP: ah….es cierto .  
SFL: mejor vamos al fic  
BRP y SFL: esperamos que les guste! n.n**

* * *

Se despertó repentinamente y con la respiración agitada. Se sentó en la cama, y, tratando de no pensar en aquella pesadilla, miró la hora del despertador que tenía en la mesilla de noche, para darse cuenta de que sus clases empezaban dentro de hora y media. Se levantó de una forma presurosa y saco su uniforme del armario, una falda negra, una camiseta y un saco con el escudo del instituto bordado en el, lo puso sobre la cama y se metió a la ducha, después de unos minutos salió, se vistió y peino. Vio la hora y suspiro, aún faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor, para así poder comer algo antes de las clases. Al entrar vio a sus amigos con su hermano, una eriza café, una gata rojiza tomada de la mano de un león color tierra, una erizo-lobo-murciélago de pelaje pistache, una erizo de color crema, la cual, mataba con la mirada al pegaso gris por estar tan cerca de su hermanita y al lado de su hermano una loba de color blanco. Se acercó a ellos y los saludo alegremente.

-Hola- les dijo sonriente.

-Hola!- le contestaron todos al unísono.

La chica vio como el pegaso gris se acercaba a ella y le besaba la frente.

-Buenos días- le dijo de una forma tierna

-Buenos días hermano-le respondió de la misma manera

-Que lindos!- dijo la loba de cabellera negra -que novio tan tierno tengo- dijo soñadoramente.

-Jejeje-el pegaso solo se sonrojo levemente.

-Querida, ¿estás bien?-le pregunto la eriza café.

-Por supuesto-le respondió la turquesa-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Es que tienes algo de ojeras-le respondió la hibrida pistache.

-Oh, me acosté algo tarde, es todo-les dijo con toda la sinceridad que podía.

Entonces vieron entrar al comedor a un erizo de púas doradas, el cual vestía el uniforme del internado, una camiseta de manga larga, corbata negra, pantalón liso del mismo color de la corbata y llevaba un semblante serio en su rostro. El erizo pasó por el lado del pequeño grupo, cogió algo para desayunar y se sentó en una mesa vacía no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

Todos miraron atentamente al chico y concluyeron que era nuevo, ya que nunca antes lo había visto.

La pegaso turquesa se puso nerviosa ante la presencia del erizo, se despidió torpemente y salió del comedor ante las miradas confusas de sus amigos.

La chica se dirigió con paso presuroso a su salón de clase, se sentó en su lugar y sin dejar de pensar en esa pesadilla espero a que comenzara la primera hora.

El timbre sonó, y el profesor entró dejando sus cosas en su mesa y se puso enfrente del encerado.

\- Buenos días alumnos, hoy se integrará a nuestras clases un chico nuevo.- informó el profesor.- Puedes pasar.- dijo al mismo tiempo que veía pasar al erizo dorado de ojos rubí.

Todos en el salón empezaron a susurrar sobre el chico nuevo y no faltaron los comentarios de algunas chicas diciendo que era guapo o alguna otra tontería.

La pegaso despego la mirada del suelo, ya que la voz del profesor la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, poso su mirada en el chico nuevo y se incomodó de inmediato al percatarse de que él le había devuelto la mirada.

\- Preséntate ante la clase.- le dijo el maestro al erizo, a lo cual este asintió con la cabeza.

\- Me llamo Astro Katsune, tengo 16 años y tengo poderes de luz, pero no se usarlos muy bien. También puedo leer la mente y crear bolas de energía rojas.- se presentó con voz firme.

\- Bien, puedes sentarte-.

Astro asintió con la cabeza, y fue a sentarse a la última fila, justo dos asientos detrás de la pegaso de ojos plateados.

La pegaso alzo su mano, llamando la atención del profesor, el cual le dirigió la palabra

-Sucede algo? señorita Lucem- le pregunto de una forma algo pausada.

-No me siento muy bien-dijo la pegaso con voz torpe.

-Lo lamento señorita, pero no puedo permitir que salga, de nuevo, de mi clase- le dijo con voz firme.

La pegaso solo suspiro y no lo quedo de otra que estar presente.

\- ¿Por qué no le permite salir de clase?- interrumpió el erizo dorado.

La pegaso se tensó al escuchar al erizo hablar y más porque la estaba defendiendo, o eso creía ella.

-La señorita es una alumna que falta demasiado a clases, con el pretexto de que se encuentra enferma-dijo acusatoriamente el profesor.

-Pero no es mentira!-se defendió inútilmente la turquesa.

-Ya he dicho que no, además ¿esta consiente que está apunto de reprobar mi materia?-

La pegaso solo asintió y no insistió más.

\- Yo también falto demasiado a clases, me va a hacer lo mismo si me ocurre algo? No dejarme salir pase lo que pase- se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y con el ceño fruncido.

El maestro se molestó ante la falta de respeto por parte del erizo y le grito

-SEÑOR KATSUNE, REGRESE A SU ASIENTO AHORA!-

La oji plata se paró bruscamente de su asiento y salió corriendo del salón de clases.

-Aqua!-le llamo el pegaso gris con un evidente tono preocupado.

-Déjala-le dijo calmadamente la loba blanca.

\- Oiga, profesor patético.- dijo el erizo de ojos rubís acercándose al profesor.- Yo me largo de este rollo de clase.- habló para luego marcharse del aula.

El profesor le indico a todos que comenzaría la clase y se dejaran de parloteo, pues el suceso anterior dio de que hablar.

La pegaso corrió hasta llegar al jardín trasero del internado y se sentó bajo un árbol, a meditar y terminar de comprender lo sucedido.

-...-

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

La pegaso se giró y se encontró con la mirada rubí del erizo y de forma inmediata se puso nerviosa

-S...si...-le contesto pausadamente a causa de los nervios

\- Ese profesor es un idiota, si estás enferma debería dejarte salir de clase. Ya me encontré con un profesor así en mi anterior escuela, lástima que me expulsaron por el accidente ocurrido.- dijo con calma y poniendo sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

-ya...ya veo...-le contesto jugando nerviosamente un mechón de su plateado cabello.

\- Y yo que quería jugar más con el profesor...- dijo con un ligero toque infantil.- Fue una lástima que se cayese por las escaleras y se desnucase.- continuó y miró al cielo.

La pegaso se tensó y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Se encontraba aterrada por el simple hecho de estas a solas con un chico, un chico...demasiado...diferente a los que ya conocía.

\- ¿Por qué tiemblas?- le preguntó mirándola.

-Po...por nada...-le respondió con la mirada en el suelo.

\- ¿Te doy miedo?- dijo bajando una oreja.- Pero si soy inofensivo excepto cuando se me enfada...- continuó bajando la otra oreja y agachando la cabeza levemente.

-No solo eres tu...todos los chicos me dan miedo- la pegaso se cubrió la boca con las manos, había hablado de más.

\- Eso lo explica todo.- el erizo levantó las orejas.- Bueno, me vuelvo a la clase de ese maestro idiota. ¿Vienes?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

La oji plata negó y se abrazó las piernas, en son de protección.

El de ojos rubís se encogió de hombros, y se dirigió al salón de clases, llamando a la puerta de este una vez llegó y asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó dirigiendo su vista al profesor.

El profesor lo miro de una manera fulminante pero luego suspiro resignado

-Adelante- le dijo seriamente

El erizó entró y se sentó en su sitio, para luego atender al maestro al mismo tiempo que movía las piernas de delante hacia atrás como si fuese un niño pequeño.

El pegaso gris miraba de reojo al erizo, atento a su comportamiento, pues le extraño lo que había hecho hace unos minutos

Astro se percató de que el pegaso lo miraba, y fijó su vista en la suya. El pegaso mantuvo su mirada unos segundos pero decidió "resolver" esto después y fijo si vista en el pizarrón nuevamente.

Después de unos minutos, el timbre sonó, dando fin a la primera clase. El profesor les dio indicaciones para su trabajo de biología y les permitió salir del salón

El pegaso miro fijamente al erizo, le indico a sus amigos que los buscaría más tarde y ellos solo asintieron y se fueron. El erizo dorado lo miró con una sonrisa un poco infantil al mismo tiempo que recogía sus cosas.

\- Hola.- habló calmadamente mirando al pegaso grisáceo.

El pegaso extraño un poco pero respondió de la misma forma

-Hola-le dijo de una forma un tanto educada...-mi nombre es Ignis-le extendió su mano a la vez que se presentaba

\- Tu ya sabes mi nombre.- contestó extendiéndole la mano.- Es raro que te acerques a mí, le suelo dar miedo a la gente. El pegaso solo rió levemente.

-Bueno, es algo que tenemos en común, pero quería hablarte de otra cosa- y su semblante sonriente cambio por uno serio.

\- ¿De qué?- preguntó mirando al pegaso gris fijamente.

-Lo que hiciste hoy, defendiste a mi hermana, ¿porque?-

\- No sé, me apeteció hacerlo.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- En mi anterior escuela tenía a un profesor que me prohibía salir cuando me encontraba mal por faltar mucho a clase.

-comprendo...-dijo no muy convencido-y cuando saliste del salón... ¿la buscaste?-

\- Eso no te importa.- dijo frunciendo el ceño levemente.- Y más te vale no meterte en mis asuntos.- se cruzó de brazos, para luego salir del salón de clases caminando tranquilamente.

El pegaso se quedó mirando como el erizo salía, no le había permitido que le explicara sus razones, pero ya lo haría después y salió del salón al encuentro con sus amigos.

Mientras, el erizo dorado caminaba sin mirar por donde iba, hasta que se chocó con alguien, cayéndose y quedando sentado en el suelo.

\- Mira por dónde vas mocoso!- dijo el chico con el que se había chocado.

\- Lo siento.- dijo Astro levantándose del suelo para luego mirar al chico con el que se había chocado.

\- ¿Te chocas contra mí y dices tranquilamente un simple "lo siento"?- dijo molesto el gato marrón de ojos azules con la vista fija en Astro.

\- Si.- contestó con simpleza el erizo.

\- ¡Vas a aprender a tenerme respeto enano!- exclamó molesto sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa y empujándolo contra una pared con fuerza.

\- Y si te digo que...- dijo mostrando una sonrisa un tanto fría.- ¿No pienso tenerte respeto?- casi gritó, llamando la atención de la gente que estaba alrededor.

La pegaso vio a algunos estudiantes reunidos murmurando y por su baja estatura no podía ver sobre ellos así que los atravesó y la escena que vio no le agradó mucho

El gato marrón no aguantó más, y dirigió su puño hacia la cara del erizo dorado, el cual le paro la mano y se la apretó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que con un rápido movimiento tiraba al suelo al felino de ojos azules.

La turquesa avanzo un paso pero se detuvo de inmediato, no quería que sucediera una tragedia, pero tampoco quería entrometerse, aun recordaba la última vez que lo hizo y no termino nada bien, nada bien...cerro con fuerza sus ojos y grito fuertemente

-YA DETÉNGANSE!-su voz sonaba algo rota, nunca había podido tolerar que unos se hicieran daño a los otros.

Sin embargo, el de ojos rubí la ignoró a pesar de escuchar su grito y se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura del de ojos azules, el cual una vez se sentó en el suelo sintió algo punzante en su cuello y su cuerpo se paralizó por completo al ver como el erizo tenía una navaja cerca de su cuello.

\- Vuelve a molestarme y te corto el cuello.- murmuró el erizo al oído del felino de pelaje marrón.- ¿Entendido?- sonrió sádicamente al mismo tiempo que le hacía un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

\- S-Si.- dijo temblando. Astro guardó su navaja en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para luego hacerse paso entre la gente y marcharse de allí dejando perplejos a los estudiantes, los cuales empezaron a murmurarse cosas entre ellos mientras comenzaban a alejarse dejando solos a la pegaso y al gato.

El gato salió corriendo, pero la pegaso se quedó parada en su sitio, no sabía que pensar sobre lo sucedido...al parecer eso le pasaría mucho cuando se tratara sobre el oji rubí.

La pegaso reacciono después de unos minutos y se dirigió a la biblioteca, la cual era su refugio cuando se encontraba ya sea triste, enferma o confundida. Al llegar saludo amenamente a la bibliotecaria, la cual era una eriza purpura de ojos violetas y se dirigió a su sitio de siempre: la sección de novelas y se sentó a leer un libro que había sacado hace unos días, pues necesitaba despejar su mente.

Más tarde, escuchó unos pasos cerca de donde se encontraba, levantó la vista para encontrarse con el erizo de púas doradas caminar mientras miraba los libros con atención.

La chica turquesa se tensó nuevamente y se ocultó con el libro que leía, buscando pasar desapercibida para el erizo.

\- Sé que estás ahí Aqua.- dijo tranquilamente y con naturalidad mientras miraba los libros de uno de los estantes.

La pegaso se sobresaltó y bajo lentamente el libro. El de orbes rubí cogió un libro al azar y se sentó al lado de Aqua, para luego comenzar a leer sin prestar atención a la de ojos plata.

La chica se puso nerviosa y comenzó a temblar nuevamente.

El erizo se percató de su temblor y bajo el libro con su ceño fruncido.

\- Ya van dos veces este día que tiemblas con mi presencia.- protestó molesto.- Sé que te dan miedo los chicos por algo que te ocurrió en el pasado, pero yo no te voy a hacer nada, con que no te pongas a temblar!- dijo levantando un poco la voz.- Yo no le hago daño a las mujeres.- se cruzó de brazos enfadado.

La pegaso se tensó al escuchar su tono de voz y se asustó aún más, cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo rápidamente totalmente atemorizada.

La oji plata salió al jardín trasero y tiro con todas sus fuerzas el libro que tenía segundos antes en sus manos

-Todo esto es tu culpa!-grito a la nada con abundantes lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, mientras recordaba parte de su pesadilla.

FLASH BACK

-Déjame!-dijo la chica con una voz aterrorizada

-Vamos, nos divertiremos-le respondió con un tono depravado aquel chico al cual no podía verle el rostro.

-No!-grito aún más desesperada

FIN FLASH BACK

La chica se sentó a llorar desconsoladamente al pensar en aquello que le ha hecho la vida un infierno hasta en día de hoy.

\- Ey...- dijo una voz masculina a su espalda mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro para llamarle la atención.

La pegaso quito su mano bruscamente y volteo a mirar al erizo con las lágrimas aun presentes en sus plateados ojos

-Por favor, déjame en paz-le dijo con la voz quebrantada

\- Toma.- dijo entregándole un pañuelo de seda blanco.-Y siento si te hice llorar, no fue mi intención.- se disculpó dejando el pañuelo en las manos de la pegaso de ojos plata para luego marcharse.

La pegaso agarro fuertemente el pañuelo entre sus manos y dijo al viento:

-No fue tu culpa...fue de El...-y dejo que más lágrimas descendieran de sus ojos.

* * *

**SFL: y he aquí el primer cap de "Marchito Corazón"  
BRP: si les gusto regálennos un review :3  
SFL y BRP: hasta la próxima! n3n**


	2. Chapter 2

**He aquí a Sonamyfanlove y a BlueRosePegasus con un nuevo cap de "Marchito corazón" y en tiempo récord o3o(?**

* * *

El pegaso gris se encontraba andando de un lado a otro en esa pequeña sala con un ceño preocupado y sus amigos, los cuales lo estaban acompañando observan cómo se desesperaba.

\- Ya tranquilízate.- le dijo el león al pegaso gris.

\- que alentador eres- le dijo de forma cortante la hermana de la albina

\- Tu tampoco ayudas Jane-le replico el león.

\- Ignis, ella estará bien-le dijo la loba blanca con voz suave.

\- Isa tiene razón, es un internado no puede salir-sentencio la híbrida de color pistache.

La erizo café y la gata rojiza se dieron miradas significativas y salieron de la pequeña sala sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta.

La pegaso se encontraba, aun, sentada en jardín pensando en ese día tan extraño. Decidió ir a su habitación, pues el frió de la noche no se hizo esperar.

Caminando hacia su habitación, se encontró con una gata de pelaje azul y mechas verdes en su largo cabello. Sus ojos verdes estaban mirando a todos lados con curiosidad, ya que hacía unas horas que acababa de llegar y todavía no conocía el lugar. En sus manos, reposaba una maleta con sus pertenencias.

La turquesa se acercó a ella y la saludo

-Hola, ¿eres nueva?-le pregunto con voz suave

La gata de ojos verdes la miró y sonrió.

\- Si.- respondió alegremente.- Me llamo Arely the Cat.

-yo soy Aqua Lucem The Pegasus-se presentó con una tímida sonrisa-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-

\- Estoy buscando mi habitación, pero no la encuentro.

-Oh, ¿en qué bloque estas?.

La gata azulada le mostró un papel en el que decía cuál era la habitación de la chica.

La oji plata sonrió al ver el papel y le dijo:

-Parece que eres mi nueva compañera.

\- ¿Estoy en tu misma habitación?- preguntó con una alegre sonrisa.

La pegaso asintió alegremente y le tomo la mano.

-Vamos, estamos cerca.

La gata asintió con una sonrisa y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación que compartían. Por el camino, la gata de orbes verdes comenzó a tararear una bonita canción.

-Tienes una voz muy bonita-le dijo la pegaso con tono dulce en su voz.

\- Gracias.- sonrió amablemente la gata.- Todos me lo decían en mi antigua escuela.

-¿Porque te trasladaron aquí?.

\- Me expulsaron porque creyeron que yo era cómplice de lo que hizo un amigo mío.- contestó.

-Oh, ya veo...-dijo la turquesa a la vez que abría la perta de su habitación-entra.

La gata entró en la habitación y miró con atención el lugar.

\- ¿Cuál es mi cama?- preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pegaso.

-Puedes escoger la que quieras.

\- Vale.- dijo dejando su maleta en una de las camas.

-Si necesitas algo solo dime y yo con gusto te ayudo-le dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Dónde está el baño? Me gustaría ducharme antes de descansar.

-Algo más al fondo del cuarto, giras a la derecha.

\- Gracias.- sonrió la oji verde cogiendo un pijama y ropa interior limpia y luego dirigirse al baño.

La turquesa estuvo a punto se sentarse en la cama cuando escucho como tocaban la puerta de la habitación insistentemente.

-Ya voy!-grito la chica a la vez que se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla, revelando ante ella a una eriza café y una felina rojiza con sus ceños fruncidos.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le preguntaron al unísono y al terminar entraron a la habitación.

-En el jardín de atrás-les respondió con simpleza.

-Tu hermano esta como loco de la preocupación-le dijo la gata.

-Deberías ir a hablar con el-opino la eriza.

-En un momento voy-les respondió la pegaso con algo de cansancio marcado en su voz.

\- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- preguntó la gata azulada saliendo del baño con un pantalón corto verde y una camisa de manga corta a juego con el pantalón de su pijama. Vio a la eriza café y a la gata rojiza en la habitación y les sonrió con simpatía.- Hola.

-Hola-le dijeron la rojiza y la eriza a la vez y luego miraron a la pegaso.

-Arely, ellas son Tarah y Lionne-dijo señalando primero a la eriza y luego a la gata-chicas, ella es Arely-

\- Encantada.- sonrió Arely.

-Igualmente-le respondieron la felina y la eriza a la vez.

-Ya dejen ese corito que me desesperan-les dijo con voz agobiada la pegaso.

-No-respondieron nuevamente al unísono y soltando una pequeña risilla.

-Arely, saldré un rato, mientas te dejo a estas bellezas de compañía-la pegaso no espero la respuesta de ninguna y salió algo presurosa de la habitación.

\- Vale...?- contestó la gata azul un poco extrañada por la actitud de la pegaso.

La turquesa se encamino por los pasillos en dirección de las habitaciones de los chicos.

-No sé por qué se preocupa tanto-se dijo la chica a sí misma y en voz alta.

-Si sigues hablando sola creerán que estás loca-le dijo alguien a sus espaldas con un ligero tono de burla.

La pegaso se volteo de forma lenta y nerviosa, para al final toparse con la mirada rubí del erizo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó serio.

-Y...yo...busco a m...mi hermano...-le respondió tartamudeando y con un ligero temblor en sus manos.

\- Vale.- dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

-N...nos vemos-le dijo la pegaso dándose la vuelta y continuando con su camino.

\- Yo también tengo que ir por aquí para llegar a mi habitación.- dijo el erizo caminando al lado de la pegaso.

-Y...¿qui...quien es tu compañero?-le pregunto la chica tratando de alivianar su tensión.

\- Es un amigo que acaba de llegar de nuestra antigua escuela.- contestó.- ¿Y tú tienes compañera?

-Sí, también es nueva, se llama Arely-le respondió controlando su ansiedad, lo cual logro.

\- La conozco, iba a mi antigua escuela, somos buenos amigos.

-Oh...que bien-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Aunque no les pregunté porque los expulsaron, pero ya les preguntaré mañana.- dijo parándose delante de una puerta.- Nos vemos Aqua.- se despidió para luego entrar a su habitación.

-Adiós-le dijo la chica y luego continúo buscando a su hermano.

El grisáceo se encontraba aun en la pequeña sala solo siendo acompañado por la loba blanca, ya que el resto de sus amigos se habían cansado de verlo andar de aquí para allá.

-Ignis...-le llamo con voz cansada la chica-Relájate...

-De acuerdo...-le respondió el pegaso a la vez que se sentaba a su lado.

-Ella está bien, deberías saberlo-le dijo la loba.

-Ya lo sé...

Después de un rato, escucharon como llamaban a la puerta.

La loba se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada y abrió la puerta, revelando a la pegaso con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa

-Hola...-les dijo la pegaso pasando a la sala.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto el peli negro con los brazos cruzados y un semblante serio.

-Estuve toda la tarde en la biblioteca-le respondió con parte verdad y parte mentira, pero el pegaso no podría saberlo.

-Ignis estuvo como loco todo el día-le dijo la loba mirando a la pegaso.

-Lo siento, necesitaba estar sola-les respondió la turquesa.

-Ya no importa-dijo en chico colocando una de sus manos y acariciando la cabeza de la oji plata-ve a dormir-la pegaso solo asintió y se fue.

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones de los chicos, un erizo dorado y un oso polar blanco de ojos azules se encontraban hablando sentados en una de las dos camas.

\- ¿Por qué os expulsaron a Arely y a ti Alex?- preguntó Astro mirando al techo de la habitación.

\- A Arely la creyeron cómplice de todas las cosas que hiciste y a mí me expulsaron por cubrir tus espaldas y decir que no eras tú.- contestó el de ojos azules soltando una pequeña carcajada.

\- Comprendo.- dijo tumbándose en la cama.

\- Me gusta más esta cama, ¿me la puedo quedar?- preguntó mirando al de ojos rubí.

\- No, y vuelve a preguntar algo así y duermes en el pasillo.- amenazó mirándolo de reojo.

\- Vale vale, no hace falta ponerse así.- contestó sentándose en la otra cama.

\- Buenas noches idiota polar.- dijo cerrando sus ojos.

\- Yo también te quiero Astro.- sonrió tumbándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos.

\- Yo no.

El oso polar rió levemente y, minutos después, ambos quedaron dormidos.

La turquesa entro a su habitación y vio que la felina rojiza y la eriza ya no estaban, entro con sigilo al baño para tratar de no despertar a Arely, lo cual no logro.

\- ¿Ya hablaste con tu hermano?- preguntó encendiendo la luz y sentándose en la cama.

-Si-le contesto con simpleza y se sentó en la cama libre-y cuando iba me encontré con Astro, me dijo que son buenos amigos.

\- Fuimos novios.- dijo riendo levemente.- Pero hace tiempo que no lo somos y quedamos como amigos.

-Ya veo...-dijo la oji plata.

\- Mejor que descanses, te ves agotada.

-Sí, fue un día difícil-dijo la turquesa a la vez que se acostaba en la cama-descansa.

\- Igualmente.- contestó apagando la luz y tumbándose en su cama.

La pegaso cerró sus ojos, para segundos después quedarse profundamente dormida. La gata de ojos verdes, se durmió minutos después tarareando en bajito una canción.

La gata azulada abrió los ojos al sentir los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana en su rostro. Se sentó y miró hacia la cama de su compañera, la cual no estaba en ella. Supuso que se habría despertado antes y que ya se estaría preparando para las clases.

La pegaso salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y se fijó en su compañera, la cual estaba despierta.

-Buenos días-le saludo la chica a la felina con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días.- sonrió la de ojos verdes levantándose de la cama con energía.

-Se nota que eres animada-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la pegaso.

\- Si.- respondió con una sonrisa.- ¿Te pasa algo? No tienes buena cara.

-Oh, esperaba que no se me notara...

\- Puedes contármelo, no se lo diré a nadie.- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

La turquesa dio un sonoro suspiro y miro vacilante a la gata-

-Hay un chico que me pone más nerviosa de lo normal...

\- Eso creo que tiene una sola respuesta.- contestó de gata azulada con una sonrisa.

-Ah sí?-le pregunto la oji plata con la duda demasiado presente en su rostro.

\- Si.- sonrió la de orbes verdes.- Si te pone más nerviosa de lo normal puede significar que te guste ese chico.

-Claro que no! Lo acabo de conocer!-le dijo nerviosamente la pegaso y con un sonroje notable en sus mejillas-además, no me puedo enamorar...

\- Por qué no?- preguntó la gata con una sonrisa.- El amor a primera vista existe.

-Yo también lo creía así, pero me di cuenta que el amor es solo una ilusión y un pretexto que se utiliza para alcanzar lo que se quiere a costa de manipulaciones y mentiras utilizándolo para sus propios bienes y codiciosos deseos-le contesto la pegaso con cierto rencor en sus palabras.

\- En otras palabras: le tienes rencor a los hombres.- concluyó la de ojos verdes al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

-Seria tonta si no lo hiciera-le dijo la turquesa aun con el rencor presente en su voz.

\- Pues yo no les tengo rencor.- dijo tranquila.- Son graciosos cuando se meten en líos.

La pegaso resoplo y se fue a vestir con su ropa normal, era sábado y no habían clases, así que tenía que aprovechar el día.

-Arely, ¿sabes cuál es la habitación de Astro?.

\- No, no tuve la oportunidad de verlo aún.

-Te puedo llevar si quieres-

\- Vale- sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿vamos?-

\- si.

La pegaso salió de la habitación siendo seguida por la felina, ambas se dirigieron al ala del colegio donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los chicos, a pesar de ir acompañada la turquesa no pudo evitar tensarse un poco.

\- Estás un poco tensa.- mencionó la gata mirando a la pegaso.

-No...no es nada-dijo la pegaso tratando de relajarse.

\- Si eso busco yo sola la habitación de Astro.

-No te preocupes, ya llegamos-le dijo la chica parándose frente a una puerta-te dejo, tengo que hacer algunas cosas-le informo empezando a caminar-nos vemos en la noche!-y se despidió desapareciendo entre los pasillos.

\- Nos vemos!- se despidió para llamar a la puerta de la habitación.

Después de unos segundos un erizo dorado le abrió la puerta y la miro fijamente sin decir palabra.

\- Hola.- sonrió la de ojos verdes.

\- Hola Arely

\- Me alegra verte.- dijo con una sonrisa la gata azulada.

\- Yo también. De verte a ti y a ese idiota.- contestó señalando al oso polar, el cual dormía profundamente.- Le gastamos una pequeña broma mientras duerme?- preguntó ganándose las risas de la felina.

\- Vale.- contestó Arely con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Tu ve a por agua fría al baño, yo traeré las pinturas que he cogido de la clase de arte.- dijo mientras buscaba algo en un cajón.

\- ¿Ya te estás metiendo en problemas?- preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- No se van a dar cuenta, cogí un bote de pintura de los pequeños y nadie se dio cuenta.- contestó sacando un pequeño bote de pintura roja.- Y ahora ve a por el agua fría.

\- Está bien.- suspiró para dirigirse al baño y llenar un vaso con agua helada.- Aquí lo tienes.- dijo entregándole el vaso.

\- Pintémosle la cara.- dijo el erizo extendiéndole un pincel a la felina.

La de orbes verdes rió y sujetó el pincel, para luego pintarle la cara junto al erizo dorado al oso polar, el cual dormía profundamente.

\- Listo.- sonrió divertida la gata mirando lo ridículo que había quedado su amigo de ojos azules con la cara pintada.

\- Ahora solo queda despertarlo y que vea lo que le hicimos en la cara.- dijo el de orbes rubí cogiendo el vaso de agua fría y vertiendo su interior debajo de la camiseta del oso polar, despertándolo por el contacto de su cuerpo con el agua helada.

\- Buenos días.- bostezó sentándose en la cama.

\- Buenos días bella durmiente.- contestó Astro con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

\- Deberías ir a verte a un espejo.- dijo entre risas Arely.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó desconcertado el de orbes azules.

\- Tu ve a mirarte a un espejo si no quieres que todo el mundo te vea con la cara así.- amenazó el erizo dorado.

\- Vale.- contestó con un pequeño puchero para después levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño.

\- Escucharemos sus gritos en tres... dos... uno...- susurró el de púas doradas.

\- ¡¿Pero que me habéis echo?!- gritó el oso polar desde el baño mirándose al espejo. Se lavó la cara, para averiguar una vez que salió del baño que Astro y Arely se estaban riendo.- Ja ja, muy graciosos.- dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Vamos Alex, admite que te veías gracioso con la cara pintada de esa forma.- dijo entre risas la de ojos verdes.

\- Cierto, me veía ridículo, pero gracioso a la vez.- contestó con una sonrisa divertida.- Pero me vengaré de vosotros por hacerme esto.

\- Eso ya se verá idiota polar.- dijo el erizo dorado con una sonrisa para luego seguir riendo seguido del oso polar y la gata azulada.

* * *

**Sfl: y este fue el segundo cap! x3  
BRP: si les gusto dejen review :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**SFL: holis! Después de tanto tiempo, he aquí el cap 3 de MC!**

**BRP: sabemos que nos tardamos, pero nos quedamos sin inspiración! Este cap nos costó mucho DX**

**SFL: uwu esperamos que les guste el cap!**

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que conoció al erizo dorado, a pesar de que casi no hablan, Arely insistía en que la acompañara cuando iba a verlo o se encontraban de casualidad en distintos lugares del internado. No lo conocía de nada, pero ya no le causaba miedo y eso la tenía desconcertada.

La pegaso se encontraba corriendo tomada de la mano de la felina de ojos verdes por los pasillos, iban tarde a clase.

-Arely, date prisa-le pidió la turquesa con un tono de voz cansado a su amiga.

\- Vale...- respondió la nombrada acelerando un poco el ritmo.

La turquesa entro al gimnasio de repente, llamando la atención de sus compañeros y de quien menos quería, la profesora. La oji plata saludo de forma nerviosa y se puso a un lado de su hermano. Mientras que la felina se acercaba al erizo dorado y al oso polar. La maestra, una halcón azul cielo de ojos verdes, se paró frente a ellos y comenzó a hablarles.

\- Alumnos, hoy trabajareis por parejas.- dijo la maestra causando un leve murmullo en la clase.

\- Seguro que hace ella las parejas.- murmuró a sus amigos el erizo dorado.

-disculpe-hablo la pegaso levantando la mano y dirigiéndose a la maestra.

\- ¿Si señorita Aqua?.

-¿podemos escoger nosotros las parejas?.

\- No, las elegiré yo.- respondió.- Veamos... Alex, tu irás con Arely.

\- Vale.- respondió el nombrado poniéndose al lado de la gata azul.

\- Ignis, tu irás con Isabella...- dijo haciendo las parejas.- Y vosotros dos juntos.- terminó dirigiendo su mirada a la pegaso y al erizo dorado.

La turquesa se acercó al erizo y se puso a su lado sin decir una sola palabra. El pegaso gris y la loba blanca no habían despegado la mirada de la chica desde que la maestra pronuncio aquellas palabras.

\- Bien, en un principio trabajareis así estas semanas y entrenareis juntos. Si tenéis algún problema con la pareja que les asigné me lo dicen y veré de cambiar esa pareja.- explicó la halcón azul.

-¿y que trabajaremos estas semanas?-pregunto el pegaso gris

\- Vuestros poderes.

El pegaso solo asintió dando a entender que no tenía nada más que decir

-bueno, ¡empiecen!-y después de estas palabras cada pareja escogió un lugar del enorme gimnasio

\- ¿Con qué te apetece empezar?- preguntó el erizo dorado a su compañera.

-con lo que tú quieras está bien-le respondió la pegaso con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Demuéstrame tus poderes entonces, luego te muestro los míos.

La chica asintió y cerro sus ojo, pocos segundos después de sus labio brotaban palabras en un idioma diferente y la gema que colgaba de su cuello comenzó a brillar de un tono azulado

\- "Interesante..."- pensó mientras miraba atentamente lo que hacía su compañera.

De un momento a otro su en su mano derecha apareció un arco blanco con detalles azules y su mano izquierda una esfera de agua

\- Muy interesante...- susurró con una leve sonrisa mientras observaba cada movimiento de la pegaso.

-también puedo hacer cosas con hielo pero no me va muy bien-

\- Yo sé hacer esto.- dijo haciendo aparecer una esfera de luz en su mano derecha y otra de un rojo intenso en la izquierda.

-¿tienes poderes de luz?-le pregunto la chica con una sonrisa

\- Si.- contestó haciendo desaparecer ambas esferas.- Pero no controlo demasiado bien la luz.

-ni yo. ¿Y Ahora?-

\- Hmm... ¿Practicamos con nuestros poderes de luz?

La pegaso asintió y luego pregunto-y como lo haremos?-

\- ¿Una pequeña pelea?

-de acuerdo-y dicho esto tomo distancia y se posiciono

El erizo la imito y ambos esperaban que el otro diera el primer golpe

\- Venga parejita, que uno dé ya el primer golpe.- dijo el oso polar mirándolos de forma impaciente.

La pegaso al escucharlo volteo la mirada y se dio cuenta de que todas la clase estaba observándolos, incluso la maestra. "Genial" fu lo único que cruzo por la mente dela chica y de nuevo puso todas su atención en el erizo dorado.

\- ¿Y tú que eres Alex? ¿Un idiota polar tal vez?- contradijo Astro mirando a su amigo con una leve sonrisa.

\- Se nota que en el fondo, pero muy al fondo, me quieres amigo.- dijo haciendo un puchero y golpeándolo en el brazo suavemente.

\- ¿Quieres que te golpee idiota?- preguntó sin apartarle la mirada.

\- Ehhh... ¿No?- contestó divertido.

\- Idiota...- murmuró rodando los ojos y empujándolo con fuerza haciendo que el oso de ojos azules se cayese al suelo.

Después de aquello se escucharon las risas de sus compañeros y también las de los estudiantes de grados superiores que se arremolinaban allí para presenciar el espectáculo.

-oye, Ignis-el aludido volteo la mira en la dirección de la cual provenía aquella voz para encontrarse con la híbrida pistache.

-¿qué pasa Yue?-pregunto el pegaso a su compañera.

-¿que hace Aqua con Astro?-se unió a la conversación la eriza café y a su lado se encontraba la felina rojiza.

-van a tener una batalla de entrenamiento-les respondió con una pequeña sonrisa la loba blanca, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación a sus palabras

-¿enserio? esto es raro...-pronuncio la gata rojiza

No era para menos que Lionne pensara así, la pegaso no interactuaba con chicos a parte de su hermano debido a aquel miedo que nadie, a diferencia de ellos, sabia de dónde provenía.

-ya no lo es tanto, Aqua ha cambiado su actitud desde que ese erizo entro al internado, ya no demuestra su temor y se ve más confiada o me equivoco?-hablo Jane mirando a sus compañeros y ninguno respondió a sus palabras puesto que todos sabían que tenía la razón

\- Basta, Astro vete al despacho del director ahora mismo.- dijo la maestra con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- Ya es la segunda vez que vas al despacho del director esta semana.- habló Alex intentando no reír.

\- Eso es tu culpa, que te metes conmigo y luego acabas mal.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.- Pero no me extraña viniendo de ti.- río levemente para después ir al despacho del director.

La turquesa solo lo vio irse y suspiro, como si en realidad quisiera esa pequeña batalla con el erizo.

\- Por cierto Aqua.- dijo Astro apareciendo por la puerta del gimnasio y mirando a la pegaso.- Nuestra pequeña batalla sigue pendiente.

-cuando quieras-le respondió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Señor Astro Katsune, vaya al despacho del director inmediatamente.- habló molesta la halcón azul.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero ir? De que yo sepa el que me molesto fue el idiota polar.

\- Señor Ignis, lleve a Astro al despacho del director.- suspiró cansada la halcón.

El pegaso gris asintió y se acercó al erizo dorado-¿vamos?-

\- No.

-disculpe maestra, pero tampoco lo puedo obligar así que yo no me meto en esto-pronuncio el pegaso mirando a la halcón

La maestra suspiro exasperada ante aquella situación-algún voluntario entonces?-pregunto dirigiéndose a todos los alumnos se encontraban allí pero nadie hablaría, o eso creyeron

-yo...em...no me molestaría acompañarlo...-y todos dirigieron la mirada a la pegaso turquesa

\- Pues entonces vamos Aqua.- contestó mirándola disimuladamente.

La pegaso asintió y se acercó al erizo, a la vez, que su gemelo regresaba con sus amigos. Miro al oji rubí y salió del gimnasio seguida por este.

\- No me apetece nada ir junto al director.- dijo Astro al mismo tiempo que se estiraba.

-no te voy a llevar de todas formas-le respondido la pegaso.

\- ¿Y a donde me llevarás?.

-no sé, no quiero ir a las demás clases así que pensaba en ir al patio de atrás y leer algo o hacer cualquier otra cosa.

\- Hmm... Salgamos del internado durante unas horas.

-no podemos salir en semana.

\- Pero de eso no tienen que enterarse.- respondió.

La turquesa solo sonrió ante sus palabras.

\- Ven, sé cómo salir de aquí sin que nadie se entere.- dijo comenzando a caminar al patio trasero del internado.

-ya has salido antes?-le pregunto a la vez que caminaba tras él.

\- Salgo casi todos los días de aquí.- respondió.- ¿Por qué crees que falto tanto a clase?

-bueno...creí que era por que estabas enfermo o algo así...-contesto la chica bajando un poco su tono de voz.

\- Por eso también faltaba.- dijo parándose delante de la valla del patio de atrás.

-ya veo...-la pegaso alzo la mirada encontrándose con la valla-y...hay que escalar?-pregunto.

\- Si, pero solo un poco de ese árbol.- contestó señalando un árbol a su lado.

-eh...no creo que pueda...-dijo mirando el árbol fijamente.

\- Tranquila, yo te ayudo.- dijo acercándose al árbol y subiéndose a una rama.

-ese no es el problema...-

\- ¿Entonces?- preguntó enganchando las piernas en el árbol y poniéndose boca abajo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

La pegaso desvió la mira con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas-tengo vértigo...

\- Bueno... Yo puedo pasarte al otro lado de la valla, solo procura no mirar al suelo y si te sientes más segura cierra los ojos.

-no te vayas a re-y entonces callo en cuenta de lo que había dicho el erizo-¿es enserio?-

\- Si.- contestó el erizo de ojos rubí para luego verse como su ojo derecho se teñía de un azul celeste.

La pegaso no quitaba su cara de asombro, cualquiera se habría burlado de ella por haber confesado que le tenía miedo a las alturas, puesto que tenía la capacidad de volar.

\- n-no creo que sea buena idea...

\- Venga...- insistió.

Apretó un poco los labios, pero al final acepto-está bien.

El erizo sonrío, y, en cuestión de segundos, un leve brillo celeste rodeó a la pegaso. Levantó suavemente la mano haciendo que su compañera comenzase a levitar a unos centímetros del suelo.

-ay por los dioses-dijo por lo bajo la chica cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

\- Ya está.- dijo el de ojos rubí dejándola suavemente en el suelo del otro lado de la valla y con su ojo derecho volviendo a su color natural.

La pegaso retiro las manos de su rostro y miro frente a ella encontrándose con los ojos rubí del erizo.

\- No fue para tanto, ¿verdad?- sonrió levemente mirándola a los ojos.

\- n-no...-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas

\- Vamos, conozco un lago que hay en un claro del bosque.

-te sigo.

El erizo dorado asintió para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el lugar que le había nombrado a su compañera.

La turquesa lo siguió de cerca, pero no demasiado.

Minutos después, ambos llegaron al claro del bosque en el cual había un hermoso lago con flores de distintos colores.

La chica observo con sus orbes plateados el paisaje que se encontraba frente a ella y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-es hermoso...

\- Lo sé.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Me sirve para relajarme después de las clases o para entretenerme cuando no me apetece asistir a clase.

Se sentó en la hierba y abrazo sus piernas-Astro, ¿te puedo preguntar algo...?.

\- Pregúntame lo que quieras.

-¿por qué te comportas así conmigo...?.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-no sé si lo has notado, pero nadie, aparte de mi hermano y las chicas, me dirige la palabra...así que se me hace algo...raro...

\- Me llamas mucho la atención.-respondió simplemente.

-no tengo nada de interesante

\- Eso lo dirás tú, para mí en general eres interesante.

-muy bien, que ves en mi de interesante?.

\- Para empezar... Tienes unos ojos preciosos, eres una chica muy hermosa y lista y... Me gusta tu manera de ser.

-apenas y me conoces...-susurro con las mejillas enrojecidas.

\- Tienes razón, no te conozco bien, pero me gusta como eres.-dijo poniéndose de pie.

La pegaso abrazo con fuerza sus piernas y sus ojos se ocultaron tras su largo fleco.

\- Te dejaré a solas un rato, si quieres claro.

-no...no quiero...

\- ¿Quieres que volvamos al internado?.

-quisiera quedarme un poco más-al decir estas palabras levanto su cabeza y miro al erizo-¿o tú quieres regresar ya?.

\- No, no quiero volver todavía.- contestó subiéndose a la rama de un árbol.

Regreso su mira al paisaje, pero no estaba concentrada en este, si no en las palabras del oji rubí.

-"no entiendo...¿que habrá querido decir?..."-Se dejó caer en la hierba y de sus labios salió un pequeño suspiro.

De repente, la pegaso escuchó el crujido de una rama, y con eso, un pequeño quejido de parte del erizo dorado.

\- Au... Que daño me he hecho...- murmuró sentado en el suelo y con una mano en la cabeza.

Se levantó y volteo la mirada hacia el erizo y al ver la escena se acercó rápidamente a él con el semblante preocupado-¿estás bien?

\- Me duele la cabeza...- respondió quitándose la mano de la zona afectada y viendo un poco de sangre.

-déjame ver-dijo acercándose a la zona afectada-hmm...no se ve grave, pero con un golpe en la cabeza hay que ser cuidadosos...voy a..-hablo por lo bajo y puso una de sus manos suavemente sobre la herida.

El erizo hizo una pequeña mueca al sentir su mano-¿qué harás?.

-te voy a curar-le respondido cerrando los ojos y recitando unas cuantas palabras en voz baja y al igual que antes un brillo azulado salió de su gema, solo que esta vez también de su mano.

\- Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario.

-ya hice el hechizo, no puedo dejarlo a medias.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo si se queda a medias?.

-no puedo dejar un hechizo a medias, por más simple que sea, es peligroso-luego de eso retiro su mano-ya está, espero que te sientas mejor.

\- Gracias.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

La pegaso lo miro y luego ella se levantó también, aunque un poco tambaleante, por lo que debió apoyarse con una mano en el tronco del árbol por unos segundos.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mirándola.

-sí, no es nada-le respondió incorporándose del todo.

\- Mejor que volvamos al internado antes de que se haga más tarde.

-está bien.

El erizo comenzó a caminar de regreso al internado, seguido de la pegaso de ojos plateados.

* * *

**BRP: de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza.**

**SFL: el próximo cap no sabemos cuándo lo podamos subir, pero esperamos que sea pronto.**

**BRP y SFL: hasta la próxima! Dejen review! X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**SFL y BRP: esperamos disfruten el cap!**

* * *

Cuando llegaron al internado, pudieron ver al director esperándolos con el ceño levemente fruncido. Este era un erizo anciano de pelaje negro y ojos zafiro.

\- Hasta que volvéis.- dijo molesto.

La pegaso se puso tras el erizo dorado al escuchar al director, no esperaba que se hubiera dado cuenta de su salida.

\- Señorita Aqua, vaya a su habitación.- suspiró el erizo negro para luego mirar a Astro.- Y contigo tengo que hablar.

-si señor...-miro por unos segundos al oji rubí para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

-¿Qué quieres abuelo?- preguntó desinteresa el erizo dorado.

\- Que no te escapes del internado cada vez que no quieras ir a clase.- contestó molesto.

\- ¿Sabes que no te voy a hacer caso, verdad?

El de ojos azules resopló.- Vete a tu cuarto ahora mismo, y a partir de ahora cuando salgas del internado me avises, ¿entendido?

\- Entendido abuelo.- dijo para luego dirigirse a su cuarto.

La turquesa entro a su habitación y luego de haber cerrado la puerta se recostó en está dando un sonoro suspiro.

\- ¿Por qué tanto suspiro?- preguntó Arely sentada en la cama.

-¡Arely!-dijo un poco sobresaltada y con una mano sobre su pecho-por los dioses, Casi me matas del susto. No me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí.

\- Estaba haciendo la tarea mientras escuchaba música.- contestó.- Dime, ¿por qué suspiras tanto?

Aqua se sentó en su cama, justo frente a la felina-bueno...-comenzó a hablar a la vez que jugaba con los dedos de sus manos nerviosa.

\- ¿Y bien?

La turquesa le conto todo lo que había pasado desde que dejaron el internado hasta cuando regresaron-y eso fue lo que paso...

\- ¿El director os pilló y no te dijo nada?

-no dudo en que me mande a llamar después, pero eso no me preocupa...

La gata comenzó a reír.- Lo único que hará es echarle una bronca a Astro y como mucho le pondrá un ojo encima. A ti no te dirá nada.- dijo convencida.

La pegaso resoplo-¡Arely! ¡Eso es lo de menos! Estoy confundida...no sé qué pensar sobre las palabras de Astro...

\- A lo mejor es que le gustas.

\- n-no creo...-dijo a la vez que sentía el calor subir a sus mejillas.

\- Lo conozco bien, puede que le gustes.- contestó sonriendo.

-Arely, él es un buen chico y me agrada mucho...pero...yo ya te lo dije...-hablo con la mirada cristalina pero de inmediato se froto los ojos para evitar que saliera lagrima alguna- n-no sé si pueda confiar otra vez...

\- Ey... No te pongas mal... Yo salí con él, y te juro es de confianza.

-pero...tengo miedo, a pesar de que no lo conozco bien...a pesar de que lo evitaba...yo...yo...-la pegaso trataba de que las palabras salieran, pero simplemente se quedaban ahogadas en este llanto contenido.

\- Oye, ¡te cuento un pequeño secreto?- dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿secreto...?-le pregunto a la vez que se frotaba los ojos nuevamente.

\- El director es el abuelo de Astro y de su hermano mayor.- respondió mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

-¿enserio? Ya veo por qué solo se quedó a habar con el...

\- Bueno, en clase el director nos informó de que habrá una competencia de poderes entre otros internados como los nuestros.

-oh...se me había olvidado eso...

\- Por eso son los entrenamientos por parejas.- sonrió.

-osea que las parejas se quedaran así-dijo la pegaso con una amago de sonrisa en sus labios-Arely...¿crees que sería bueno que hable con Astro...?

\- Si, seguro que te comprende.- contestó sonriendo.- Y si quieres te acompaño.

-por favor-pido la turquesa levantándose de la cama.

\- Entonces vamos.- se levantó la gata azul para luego estirarse.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y después de caminar varios minutos por los pasillos llegaron a la habitación del erizo dorado. La turquesa toco la puerta y unos segundos después esta se abrió.

\- Hola.- saludó el erizo dorado.- Pasad.-dijo abriendo más la puerta y haciéndose a un lado.

Ambas entraron a la habitación y la turquesa no pudo evitar ver con algo de detenimiento esta.

-¿Alex no está?

\- No, quería hacer la tarea tranquila y lo mandé a la biblioteca o a dar una vuelta.- respondió.

Así sería mejor, pensó-crees que podamos hablar? Es importante...

\- Claro.

La pegaso miro a la felina y esta asintió con una sonrisa y esta se la devolvió.

-recuerdas que el día que nos conocimos dijiste que no te temiera por algo que me ocurrió en el pasado?...tenías razón...

\- Vale... Estoy un poco perdido. ¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente?

-disculpa...estoy algo nerviosa... Tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste esta tarde...o eso creo...

\- Ah sí, cuando te dije que me llamabas la atención.- recordó el oji rubí.

-bueno, no se interprete mal esas palabras o no...

\- Si piensas que me gustas has dado en el clavo.

La pegaso no puedo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo y menos que las lágrimas se juntaran en sus ojos- d-debes saber algo antes...

\- Te escucho.- contestó sentándose en la cama.

Esta Le imito sentandose frente a el-como te habida dicho antes...Le tengo cierto temor y rencor hacia los hombres, a excepción de algunos... El caso es que...-la pegaso se cubrió el rostro con las manos algo frustrada-no sé cómo decirte esto...

\- Tranquila, tómate tu tiempo para decirlo.

Tomo aire para tratar de que las lágrimas no salieran y continuo hablando-tenía 8 años cuando todo paso...mis padres eran Los Reyes de Iridis y entonces había un chico, era muy allegado a mi padre y yo estaba comprometida con el...el día que Ignis y yo cumplíamos 9...atacaron el Castillo, estaba tan asustada y lo único que quería era estar al lado de mi padre. Cuando llegue con el vi como André atravesaba a mi padre con su espada y luego de eso fue tras mi madre...-estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para que su Voz no se quebrantara puesto que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas-después de...matarlos se acercó a mí y...y...

\- ¿Y...?- dijo incitándola a seguir.

La turquesa se abrazó a sí misma y continuo-empezó a despedazarme la ropa y-y a tocarme...-un sollozo escapo de sus labios-de no ser por mis hermanos...habría terminado lo que empiezo...

\- Ya veo...- murmuró sentándose a su lado.- Si quieres desahogarte hazlo, no es bueno retener esos sentimientos dentro.

Tras el decir aquello la pegaso se dejó ir y lloro como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Después de unos minutos empezó a calmarse y miro Al erizo-¿ahora entiendes...? Tengo miedo...mucho miedo...

\- Te entiendo perfectamente...- dijo acariciándole el cabello con suavidad.- Se lo que se siente a perder a tus padres delante de ti. Y no tienes de que tener miedo, no voy a hacerte daño ni a ti ni a tu familia.

\- Creo que os dejaré a solas...- dijo la gata azul para después marcharse.

\- Es tarde... Será mejor que te vayas a tu habitación y descanses, ya hablaremos mañana si quieres.

-si...nos vemos mañana-dijo levantándose-gracias por escucharme...

\- No hay de que, nos vemos.

La pegaso salió de la habitación del erizo y se dirigió a la suya sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Arely?-llamo a su compañera a la vez que entraba a la habitación.

\- ¿Si?- preguntó sentada en la cama.

-¿por qué tienes la luz apagada? ¿Acaso te desperté?-pregunto

\- No, estaba tratando de dormir.- contestó encendiendo la luz.

La turquesa se dejó caer en su cama y escondió su rostro en la almohada-creo que he tenido suficiente emoción por un día...

\- Mañana es otro día.- dijo acostándose en su cama y apagando la luz.- Que descanses.

-tu igual...

Después de aquello ambas se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

\- Vamos Aqua, despierta o llegaremos tarde.- dijo a la mañana siguiente Arely intentando despertar a su compañera.

-mhh...no quiero ir...-dijo con la voz adormilada y cubriéndose más con las sabanas.

\- ¡Que te levantes!- casi gritó la de ojos verdes.

-bueno, bueno-dijo rendida y saliendo de la cama-no te esponjes

\- Te espero fuera.- sonrió y salió de la habitación.

La pegaso se encamino a la ducha y minutos después ya estaba lista. Salió de la habitación, encontrándose con la felina de ojos verdes-ya estoy.

\- Vamos a desayunar entonces.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-está bien, si no vamos ahora llegaremos tarde, otra vez

\- Vamos pues.- contestó dirigiéndose al comedor.

-¿por qué insististe tanto? hoy no haremos mucho-dijo siguiéndola.

-por nada-le contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-que mala eres.

\- No soy mala.- río mientras entraba al comedor.

-ya sé que no-dijo riendo igual.

\- Ve a por el desayuno, yo cojo un sitio.

-no tardo-le informo dirigiéndose a la corta fila que había. Mientras, la felina buscaba con la mirada un lugar libre donde sentarse.

Después de que la hora del desayuno termino, ambas se dirigieron a su próxima clase.

La pegaso al no fijarse por donde iba por hablar con la felina, se chocó contra alguien cayendo ambos al suelo.

-disculpa...no prestaba atención por donde iba...-se excusó la turquesa.

\- Digo lo mismo.- dijo riendo. Era un erizo amarillo de ojos zafiro. - Buscaba el despacho del director.

-yo puedo acompañarte...-dijo levantándose del suelo.

\- Vale.- sonrió.- Por cierto, me llamo Sekushi Katsune, puedes llamarme Seku.

-Katsune?

\- No.- río divertido.- Mi hermano lo usa como apellido porque le da la gana.

-oh, osea que tú eres el hermano de Astro...

\- Si, ¿eres su novia acaso?

\- n-no...¿p-por qué piensas eso?-le pregunto con las mejillas enrojecidas.

\- Eres guapa y pareces muy simpática.- contestó.

-¿quieres que te acompañe o no?

\- Sí.

-nos vemos después, Arely-dijo mirando a su compañera.

\- Nos vemos.- se despidió la de ojos verdes.

La pegaso se dirigió a la oficina del director seguida por el erizo amarillo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Sekushi caminando al lado de la de ojos plateados.

-Aqua.

\- Lindo nombre, a ver si adivino, tienes poderes de agua.- dijo divertido.

-¿qué comes que adivinas?-dijo con una sonrisa.

El erizo rió.- Pues como un poco de todo.

-eso veo, Seku. Ya llegamos-Le informo parándose frente a una puerta más grande que las demás.

\- Gracias por traerme Aqua.

-no hay de que, nos vemos-se despidió y luego se dirigió a su clase.

\- Nos vemos.- dijo Sekushi al mismo tiempo que entraba en el despacho del director.

\- Veo que ya te sacaron del psiquiátrico, si es que no te escapaste.- dijo Darren mirando al joven erizo.

\- Quemé el psiquiátrico abuelo.- rió el erizo amarillo.- Me aburría ahí dentro y le prendí fuego, pero dije mil veces que no estoy loco.

\- No, no estás loco. Sólo eres un pirómano que quema cosas con sus poderes.

\- Venga... No quemé todo el psiquiátrico, solo una parte.- dijo riendo.

\- Anda... Te llevaré a tu nueva clase.- dijo soltando un suspiro.- Y nada de quemar cosas.- advirtió.

\- Intentaré no quemar nada.

\- Vamos.- contestó saliendo del despacho y dirigiéndose al aula del chico.

Mientras tanto, el erizo dorado miraba por la ventana del aula, mostrando el mínimo interés por lo que el maestro estaba explicando.

La pegaso abrió la puerta y al notar la mirada del maestro se excusó por haber llegado tarde. El maestro le indico que tomara asiento y esta simplemente obedeció.

Intentaba ponerle atención a la clase, pero era demasiado aburrida, después de todos ¿a quién le gustan las matemáticas?.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que apenas y se dio cuenta cuando Le pasaban un papel doblado.

-y esto?-pregunto abriendo el papel.

\- A ver...- murmuró la felina mirando lo que estaba escrito.- Es la letra de Astro.

La pegaso soltó una risita-bueno, a ver que dice-dijo a la vez que leía lo que estaba escrito en el papel.

-"¿por que llegaste tarde? ¿Paso algo?"-Al leer aquello la pegaso Le escribió una respuesta y Le devolvió el papel Al erizo con disimulo.

\- "Me encontré con tu hermano, lo tuve que llevar al despacho del director."- el erizo guardó la nota y en un nuevo papel escribió: "¿Mi hermano está aquí? Que raro...". Al escribir esto dobló la nota y se la pasó disimuladamente a la pegaso turquesa.

-"bueno, es simpático y muy ocurrente"-le paso el papel de nuevo.

\- "Si, aunque es un poco... Pirómano"- escribió y le pasó el papel.

-"no parece que lo fuera...por cierto, ¿le gusta coquetear con las chicas?"-y repitió la acción.

\- "Depende que chicas"- estaba a punto de pasarle la nota cuando el maestro los vio.

\- ¿Qué son esas notas?- preguntó observando los trozos de papel.

La pegaso observó al maestro-no es nada.

\- Bien, entonces cuenten a toda la clase de que hablaban.

-no creo que a la clase le interese saber

\- Eso, y si pretende mandarnos junto al director ni lo intente porque no vamos a ir.

\- Te quedarás aquí después de las clases, y va lo mismo por la señorita Aqua.

-como usted diga-dijo moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

El maestro bufo ante la falta de respeto de ambos y siguió con la clase.

El erizo aprovechó que el maestro estaba explicando la lección para escribir una nueva nota y dársela a la pegaso.

Esta, abrió el papel y leyó lo que decía en el.

\- "¿Haces algo este fin de semana?"- ponía en aquel papel.

-"hasta ahora, no tengo planes. ¿Por?"-después de escribir aquello le devolvió el papel al erizo.

\- "Me gustaría que fueses conmigo al lago." - le devolvió la nota.

-"claro"-le regreso el papel.

El erizo al leer esto sonrió y escribió una nueva nota.- "¿Nos vemos el sábado?"

-"el sábado será"-respondió con una sonrisa.

El erizo leyo la nota y luego la guardo, dando por terminada aquella conversación.

Después de que las clases terminasen, los alumnos fueron abandonando el aula a excepción del erizo dorado y de la pegaso turquesa. Esta última se encontraba garabateando en su cuaderno, mientras el oji rubí miraba por la ventana.

\- Que aburrimiento….

-oye, Astro-le llamo la turquesa.

\- Dime.- la miró el nombrado.

-que dices si mejor vamos al gimnasio y tenemos esa batalla?

\- Ah sí, la batalla, ya no me acordaba.- se levantó de su sitio.- Tengamos la batalla.

La pegaso le imito y se dirigió a la salida del aula.

-¿a dónde creen que van?-el maestro se levantó de su asiento-su castigo no ha terminado

\- Al gimnasio.- respondió Astro tranquilamente.

-así que con permiso-y dicho esto ambos salieron del aula y se dirigieron al gimnasio.

Una vez llegaron al gimnasio, ambos entraron y se pusieron uno delante de otro.

-¿y si lo hacemos más interesante?-propuso la pegaso.

\- Venga, apostemos algo.

-bien, si yo gano te vestirás de mujer un día entero.

\- Y si yo gano me darás un beso.

La pegaso se sonrojo ante la idea pero acepto-hecho.

\- Que empiece el combate entonces.

La pegaso se posiciono y de su gema empezó a salir un tenue brillo azulado.

Astro hizo lo mismo y sonrió.- Las damas primero.

-que caballero-la turquesa formo varias esferas de agua a su alrededor y con un movimiento de su mano derecha lanzo una tras otra hacia el erizo.

Este esquivó todas las esferas de agua y con un rápido movimiento le lanzó una bola de energía roja. La pegaso hizo un escudo de luz frente a ella pocos segundos antes de que la bola de energía impactara contra ella, pero esto no le sirvió de mucho ya que la esfera rompió el escudo y la hizo retroceder varios metros. Hizo aparecer en su mano un arco blanco y empezó a lanzarle flechas al erizo, el cual, las esquivaba acercándose cada vez más a la pegaso . El oji rubí Le lanzo una esfera de Luz, la cual impacto con una de las flechas de la turquesa, provocando un gran resplandor. Aprovecho la ceguera temporal de la chica, rápidamente se posiciono tras de esta y de un movimiento la tumbo en el suelo. Se puso sobre Ella y agarro sus manos sobre su cabeza para impedir que se moviera.

\- Pierdes.- dijo el erizo quitándose de encima de la chica.

-ya se-dijo la pegaso con un puchero y levantándose del suelo-y yo que quería verte con un vestido rosa puesto.

\- Jeje... Me debes un beso.- sonrió.- Y decías vestido de mujer, eso no incluía el color rosa.- dijo divertido.

-se me olvidó mencionarlo-sonrió-y el beso…hmm...

\- Bueno... Si tú me das el beso yo me pongo lo que quieras durante todo el día de mañana.- propuso.

-no me parecería justo-dijo acercándose a él con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

\- Cómo quieras.- respondió mirándola.

La pegaso se detuvo frente al erizo, apenas dejando unos centímetros entre sus rostros.

\- t-te advierto que no se besar...-le informo la chica con las mejillas rojas y abrazándolo lentamente por el cuello.

\- No te preocupes.- sonrió abrazándola por la cintura.

La turquesa no lo dudo y puso sus labios sobre los de él, uniéndolos en un cálido beso. El erizo cerró los ojos y le correspondió a ese beso, para minutos después separarse lentamente. La chica desvió la mirada, aun con las mejillas rojas y bajo los brazos de su cuello.

\- Lindo beso.- sonrió Astro separándose de la de ojos plateados.

\- b-bueno...nos vemos el sábado-y luego de decir esto salió del gimnasio.

\- Nos vemos.- se despidió.

La pegaso camino presurosamente por los pasillos hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Estás roja.- dijo la gata azul saliendo del baño.

\- ¡n-no lo estoy!-casi grito la pegaso.

\- Si lo estás.- rió la de ojos verdes

-¡Arely!-protesto la turquesa.

\- Venga... Que pasó para estar así de sonrojada?

-perdí contra Astro...

\- ¿En la batalla?

-si...y apostamos...

\- Y que habíais apostado?

-si yo ganaba él se vestía de chica todo un día...y si el ganaba...yo le daba un beso...

\- ¿Te has besado con Astro?- sonrió divertida la felina.

\- s-si…-le respondió la pegaso y luego se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

\- Eso es que le gustas.

\- p-pero...

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- e-es solo que...olvídalo...-dijo acostándose en su cama y mirando el techo.

\- Como quieras.- se encogió de hombros la felina para luego coger el libro de matemáticas.

-¿había tarea?-le pregunto al ver el libro.

\- No, pero el viernes hay examen.- contestó.

-ya veo...

\- Estudias conmigo?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-claro, pero que conste que cierto erizo dorado no me dejo prestarle atención a la clase-dijo divertida.

\- Yo te explico.- sonrió.

-no sé como haces para entender al maestro-dijo sentándose al lado de la felina.

\- Si no lo entiendo, me explica Alex las cosas.

-valla.

Ambas se pasaron el resto de la tarde estudiando para aquel examen. Mientras, el erizo dorado caminaba hacia su cuarto distraído, pensando en el beso que había recibido de la pegaso turquesa hasta que se chocó contra alguien. Al levantar la mirada pudo ver al hermano de Aqua.

-justo te estaba buscando-hablo el pegaso.

\- ¿Para qué me buscas?- preguntó confuso al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-necesito hablar contigo y creo que te haces una idea sobre que

\- No, no me hago una idea.- respondió sacudiéndose la ropa.

El pegaso suspiro-de Aqua.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó para mirarlo.

-eso debería de preguntarte yo

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo extrañado.

-desde que llegaste, se comporta diferente...

\- ¿Diferente en qué sentido?

-es menos cohibida y más segura de sí misma y...

\- ¿Y...?- sonrió el erizo dorado.

-no lo entiendo...es como si tu sola presencia le diera confianza.

\- Ya... Suelo dar ese efecto en la gente.-contestó tranquilo.

-¿qué intenciones tienes con ella?

\- Mira Ignis, te voy a ser sincero.- dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro.- Tu hermana me ha enamorado.

-¿y cómo lo ha hecho? apenas y se hablan-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Para empezar, ayer me contó lo que le pasó por culpa de ese tal Andre y hoy hicimos una batalla que se había quedado pendiente en la cual apostamos. Ah, y el sábado va a venir a dar un paseo conmigo.- confesó sin apartarle la mirada.

-¿te lo contó todo?-le pregunto algo asombrado.

\- Todo.- respondió serio.

-bueno, espero que tengas eso en cuenta y no le hagas daño-le dijo igual de serio.

\- Tranquilo, no le haré daño.

-eso espero-después de decir esto siguió el camino a su cuarto.

\- ¿Y yo que iba a hacer antes de que me parase a hablar con Ignis?- se dijo a sí mismo en tono pensativo.- "Supongo que ya me acordaré..."- pensó para luego dirigirse a la biblioteca.

* * *

**BRP: les avisamos que el próximo cap esta en proceso (?**

**SFL: así que actualizaremos en los próximos días dependiendo de como estemos de imaginación :I (?**

**BRP Y SFL: hasta el próximo cap! X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sfl: volvimos a molestar! (? meh XD trajimos nuevo cap :3 **

**BRP: este esta...larguito :v y tiene algo de relleno (? **

**Sfl: los dejamos con el cap!**

* * *

-Nos vemos más tarde Arely-la pegaso se despidió de la felina con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación que compartían.

\- Nos vemos.- se despidió la nombrada con una sonrisa.

La turquesa se dirigió a la salida del internado para esperar al erizo.

Este estaba en la puerta del internado, hablando con alguien por el móvil. Cuando colgó, vio a la turquesa acercarse a él.

-hola-lo saludo con una sonrisa cuando llego al lado de oji rubí.

\- Hola.- sonrió guardando su móvil.

-¿me tarde mucho?

\- No lo sé, estaba hablando por teléfono y no me fijé en la hora.- contestó tranquilo.

-ya veo...

\- Venga vamos.- sonrió el erizo dorado saliendo del internado.

La pegaso le siguió de cerca.

\- Hmm... ¿Quieres tomar un helado?- preguntó Astro después de estar un buen rato caminando al lado de su compañera.

-claro-le respondió con una sonrisa.

El erizo sonrió y se dirigió a una heladería, seguido por la pegaso.

\- ¡Hola cariño!- dijo una voz al mismo tiempo que abraza a Astro por la espalda, provocando que este se sobresaltase y se llevase una mano al pecho.

\- Que susto me has dado...- murmuró mirando a una eriza negra de ojos violetas que seguía abrazando al erizo.- ¿Estás loca Rocío? Casi me da un infarto.- dijo apartándose de ella.

\- No seas exagerado cariño.

\- No me llames así Rocío, y no soy exagerado.- finalizó un poco molesto.- Por cierto Aqua, te presento a Rocío, mi acosadora.

-un gusto.

La eriza negra se quedó mirando a la pegaso por unos segundos y luego devolvió su atención al erizo.

\- Rocío, ¿no tienes cosas que hacer?- preguntó Astro.

\- No, por eso voy a estar contigo mi amor.- sonrió para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

La turquesa frunció el ceño-hmmm...

\- Ya... Pero yo no quiero estar contigo.- dijo el erizo dorado apartando a la de ojos violetas.

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada, quiero estar con Aqua.- contestó poniéndose al lado de la pegaso. Esta se removió un poco incomoda por la situación y la mirada penetrante de la eriza negra.

\- Astro, ¿porque no dejamos el paseo para después? No quiero causar problemas...

\- Tranquila, si ella ya se va, ¿verdad Rocío?

\- Me voy si me das un beso.- respondió sonriendo.

\- Vale... Te doy un beso, pero tienes que cerrar los ojos.

\- Vale mi amor.- dijo cerrando los ojos.

\- Vámonos.- murmuró el erizo en el oído de Aqua.

La pegaso asintió y ambos se fuero rápidamente de la escena dejando a la eriza sola.

\- Siento que esa loca haya estropeado el paseo.- se disculpó el erizo de ojos rojos.

-no te preocupes...

\- ¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora?

-no lose, no salgo mucho del internado así que no conozco las afueras...

\- Hmm... ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-las sakuras, ¿por qué?-le pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza.

\- Porque ya sé dónde podemos ir.- sonrió tomándola de la mano.

La turquesa se sonrojo levemente al sentir la mano del erizo sobre la suya y desvió un poco la mirada- ¿a-a dónde?

\- Sorpresa.- contestó divertido para comenzar a caminar.

La pegaso sonrió un poco y lo siguió sin soltar su mano.

\- Llegamos.- dijo después de un rato caminando.

La turquesa apretó suavemente la mano del erizo al ver ese bello paisaje y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-es hermoso...

\- No tanto como tu...- murmuró mirando a la pegaso con una sonrisa.

La oji plata se sonrojo por las palabras del erizo y volteo la mirada encontrándose con la de él- e-el otro día...iba a decirte algo, pero...

\- Ah sí... Quiero decirte que... Me he enamorado de ti.- confesó con un leve sonrojo.

La pegaso se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba y aparto la mirada del erizo.

\- ¿Aqua?- la llamó intentando mirarla a los ojos.

\- y-yo...-volvió la mirada al erizo con los ojos cristalizados- t-también me enamore de ti...

\- Tranquila... No llores...- contestó limpiándole las lágrimas.

-lo siento...

\- ¿Uh? ¿Por qué te disculpas?

-por nada...-dijo envolviendo los brazos en el torso del erizo y recostando la cabeza un su pecho.

El oji rubí se sorprendió un poco por la acción de la turquesa, pero pocos segundos después le devolvió el gesto.

\- ¿Quieres volver al internado?- preguntó acariciándole el cabello.

-no...quiero quedarme un poco más...

\- Está bien.- dijo quitándose su chaqueta y colocándola sobre los hombros de la chica.- Está empezando a hacer fresco. No quiero que te resfríes.- sonrió.

-gracias...-la pegaso alzo la mirada encontrándose con la del erizo.

\- Ni las des.- contestó sonriendo para luego escuchar su móvil.- Perdona, enseguida vuelvo.- dijo alejándose y contestando a la llamada.

-claro...

Después de varios minutos, Astro volvió junto a la pegaso.

-¿quieres volver?-le pregunto la turquesa.

\- No puedo, tengo que ir a la comisaría a sacar a mi hermano de allí.- respondió soltando un suspiro.

-¿a Seku? ¿Qué hizo?

\- Incendiar una farola.-contestó.

-te acompaño.

\- No gracias, se está haciendo tarde y no quiero que tu hermano se preocupe porque no aparezcas durante unas horas.

-está bien...

\- Te acompaño al internado.

-no es necesario-dijo regresándole la chaqueta.

\- Nos vemos.- se despidió besándole la mejilla para después marcharse.

-adiós-des pues de perder de vista al erizo la pegaso camino hacia el internado. Al llegar, pudo ver a su hermano esperándola en la salida.

-¿qué tal la cita?-Le pregunto Ignis a la turquesa cuando llego a su lado.

-bien.

-¿segura? No lo parece.

-Ignis, esto es un tema que prefiero hablar con alguna de las chicas, es incómodo hacerlo con tu hermano mayor.

-de todas formas lo harás, con ambos, Flash Va a venir a ver la competencia junto con Celesty y Alice.

-por favor, quiero ir a mi cuarto, hablemos mañana.

-como quieras-después de esto ambos se encaminaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

\- Qué tal la cita con Astro?- preguntó Arely cuando vio entrar a su compañera a la habitación.

-bien-le contesto sentándose en su cama.

\- Me alegro.- sonrió la felina.

-en realidad, empezó mal y termino mal

\- ¿Por qué?

-acabábamos de salir del internado cuando apareció una eriza negra de la nada, lo abrazo y Le dijo "Cariño".

\- Ah sí, Rocío es así, todavía no supera que Astro rompiese con ella hace años y lo acosa.

-el resto de la cita estuvo muy bien hasta que lo llamaron para decirle que Seku quemo una farola y lo tenían en la comisaria-dijo bufando.

\- Bueno, quédate con lo bueno. Para ser la primera cita estuvo mejor que la que tuve yo con él.

-¿ah sí? ¿Qué paso?

\- Astro acabó en el hospital en medio de la cita.- contestó restándole importancia.

-oh...

\- Lo atropellaron por no fijarse por donde iba.- completó sacando la lengua.

-parece que es algo distraído...

\- No lo es, bueno... Un poco si.- dijo riendo y la pegaso rio junto con ella. Después de un rato ambas se calmaron.

-nos confesamos...-dijo la turquesa por lo bajo.

\- Aww...

-no creo que pasemos de ahí...

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó confusa.

-no lo sé...eso es lo que pienso...

\- Seguro que cuando menos te des de cuenta te pide que seas su novia.

-y yo no sé si le voy a decir que si cuando lo haga...

\- ¿Por qué?

-por que...no sé...

-no le des tantas vueltas al asunto, solo deja que las cosas se den y ya

-si fuera tan fácil...-murmuro la pegaso ante las palabras de Arely.

Después de aquello, los días pasaron rápido y la fecha de la competencia se acercaba, con algunos más entusiasmados que otros.

-¿De qué es el libro?-le pregunto la albina a la pegaso. Ambas estaban sentadas al pie del árbol que se encontraba en el patio de atrás.

-es de crimen y misterio-le contesto sin apartar la vista del libro.

-se oye interesante.

-¿dónde están las chicas?

-están ayudando a los maestros con los preparativos para la competencia, Ignis también esta con ellas.

-adivino, ahora iras con ellas y ayudaras a tu príncipe-dijo con burlas la pegaso haciendo que la loba se sonrojara.

-¡Aqua!-reprocho la oji azul, provocando que la turquesa soltara una carcajada.

-es mejor que vallas, mi hermano debe estar extrañándote-dijo entre risas.

-me vengare cuando tengas novio-amenazo la albina a la vez que se levantaba y caminaba dentro del edificio.

-lo veo lejos entonces.

-¡ya lo veremos!-le dijo desapareciendo de su vista.

La pegaso sonrió levemente, devolvió su atención al libro y siguió con su lectura.

\- ¿Qué lees?- preguntó el erizo dorado en frente de ella.

-un libro de crimen y misterio-respondió.

\- Interesante.- dijo sentándose a su lado.

La pegaso lo miro de reojo-¿cómo te fue con Seku?

\- Bien, tuve que llamar a mi abuelo para que nos sacase a los dos de ahí.- contestó.

-¿y a ti por qué?

\- Por fingir tener 18 años.

-vaya...

\- En fin, conseguí convencer a mi abuelo de que nos dejase participar en la competencia a Seku y a mí.

-y Seku con quien Va a participar?

\- El decidió no participar, prefiere estar castigado ahora que en vacaciones, además de que sólo mirará la competencia.

-ya veo-dijo cerrando el libro y colocándolo en su regazo-¿y tú? ¿Con quién vas a participar?

\- Yo pensaba en participar contigo, si quieres claro.- contestó.

-si quiero-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Genial.- sonrió.

-y...

-¿sí?

-no se me ocurre nada de qué hablar.

\- ¿Qué harás en las vacaciones que nos darán después de la competencia?

-supongo que las pasare en casa, mi hermano se casara en esas fechas

\- ¿Cuál de tus hermanos?

-Flash

-ya veo

-¿y tú que harás?

\- Primero dejar que me operen y luego sufrir mi castigo.- contestó tranquilamente.

-¿qué te operen?...

\- Si, por eso estaba hablando por teléfono antes de empezar la cita que tuvimos.- explicó.

-¿y de que te van a operar...?

\- De la mano izquierda, no es nada grave.- respondió.

-oh...

\- Y después tendré que estudiar el resto de las vacaciones.

-¿dónde vives?

\- En la Ciudad de la Luz.- respondió.- Pero mi abuelo dijo que íbamos a ir a las montañas a pasar las vacaciones después de mi operación.

-la ciudad de la Luz...no esta tan lejos de Iridis, aunque nunca la he visitado.

\- Deberías visitarla, es una ciudad muy bonita y puede que decida quedarme por allí en vez de ir a las montañas.

-espero tener tiempo de ir...

-¿por qué lo dices?-Le pregunto mirándola.

-tengo deberes...-respondió con un suspiro-no me gusta ser princesa...

\- Y a mí no me gusta mi enfermedad, pero ya me acostumbré a tenerla.- dijo despreocupado.

-Astro...

\- Dime.

La turquesa apretó los labios y soltó un suspiro con dejes de tristeza- n-no es nada...olvídalo...

\- Ey... Si dije algo malo lo siento...

-no, no es tu culpa...-dijo levantándose.

\- ¿Entonces...?- preguntó para mirarla a los ojos.

La pegaso aparto la mirada y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió-pesadillas...

\- Comprendo...

-bueno...me voy a mi cuarto ya...

\- Está bien, nos vemos...

-nos vemos...-después de eso la turquesa se fue a su habitación.

El erizo dorado suspiró levemente, se levantó y fue a la cafetería.

-¡Aqua!

La pegaso volteo la mirada al escuchar que la llamaban, encontrándose con Tarah, Lionne e Isa.

-¡hola! ¿Ya terminaron?-les pregunto cuando las tres llegaron a su lado.

-maso menos-le respondió la felina roja.

-¿vamos a la cafetería?-propuso la eriza café.

-espero que no tardemos mucho-dijo en respuesta la pegaso.

-anda, Yue y los demás nos están esperando-Les dijo la loba.

Después de terminar la pequeña platica, las cuatro se encaminaron a la cafetería.

Mientras, dos erizos hablaban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería.

\- Así que el abuelo te castigó haciéndote limpiar la cafetería, no?

\- Sí, y quiere que brille.- contestó Sekushi.- Me voy a quedar sin manos.- dijo de forma dramática.

\- No seas exagerado hermano, tampoco es para tanto.

\- Claro, como tú no tienes que limpiar la cafetería hasta que brille.- habló el de orbes zafiro hinchando las mejillas.

La pegaso se sentó en la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, seguida por sus tres acompañantes.

-¿dónde estabas?-le pregunto su gemelo-te estuve buscando-la pegaso sonrió ante esto.

-¿me estuviste buscando? ¿Isa estaba contigo no?-la turquesa sonrió con malicia.

-si estaba conmigo, ¿por?

-tienes marcas de labial en la camiseta y chupones en el cuello-le informo señalándolo y haciendo que él y la loba blanca se sonrojaran.

-¡Aqua!-le reprocharon ambos al unísono con las mejillas rojas y todos los que se encontraban en la mesa estallaron en carcajadas.

\- Mira hermanito, ahí está la chica que tan enamorado te tiene.- dijo el erizo amarillo con su vista fijada en el grupo.

\- Si, ¿y?- preguntó mirando hacia el grupo de amigos.

\- Ve a hablar con ella.

\- Solo por joderte no lo haré.

\- Malo.- dijo haciendo un puchero y ganándose las risas de Astro.

-voy por un refresco, ¿alguien quiere algo?-les pregunto la pegaso levantándose de su lugar, todos negaron-bueno, no tardo-les dijo a la vez que se dirigía a la barra.

Después de eso, un chico entro por la puerta de la cafetería. Era un erizo violeta con mechones blancos y ojos verdes. Este camino hasta donde estaba la pegaso.

La turquesa se dio la vuelta para regresar a su mesa. Retrocedió un par de pasos al encontrarse con la mirada verde de aquel erizo, la cual, reconoció de inmediato.

\- n-no...-negó con la cabeza y sentía como las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos.

El erizo sonrió ante la reacción de la pegaso-ha pasado mucho tiempo,¿ no crees?.

-eres un...¿como te atreves?-dijo con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-solo he venido a visitarte, mi ángel-acerco una mano a la chica para tocar su mejilla, pero esta le dio un fuerte manotazo.

-no me toques-le dijo con un tono de enojo y odio-y mucho menos me llames así.

-¿aun estas enojada?-le pregunto acercándose a Ella-eso fue hace 6 años, supéralo.

La pegaso sintió como su sangre hervía ente esas palabras-¿quieres que supere el hecho de que hayas matado a mis padres frente a mis ojos e intentaras violarme?

-sí, no es la gran cos-el erizo no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la pegaso lo había atravesado con una espada-¿qué es esto? ¿Hielo?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¡cállate!-Le grito llamando la atención de todos en la cafetería, pero Ella estaba demasiado furiosa como para percatarse de ello.

-esto no es nada, sabes que no podrás matarme solo con esto-Le dijo con aires de superioridad-pero, solo te seguiré la corriente-después de decir esto, el erizo chasqueo los dedos y su cuerpo cayó al suelo manchando el suelo de sangre.

\- Wow, increíble...- murmuró el erizo dorado acercándose al cuerpo del erizo.

Después de eso, todos empezaron a murmurar y unos cuantos maestros no tardaron en aparecer.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo el director acercándose a la pegaso turquesa y al erizo dorado. Al ver la sangre en el suelo miró a ambos con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Quién ha hecho esto?

-yo-dijo la turquesa haciendo desaparecer la espada-y no está muerto.

\- Ya, ya sé que no está muerto.- respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-debería estarlo.

-llévenlo a la enfermería-mando el director a los dos maestros que estaban con él, ambos obedecieron.

\- Y vosotros a vuestras habitaciones.- dijo fijando la vista en los alumnos, los cuales de inmediato obedecieron.

\- Yo no quiero irme a mi cuarto.- habló Astro al lado del erizo azabache.

\- ¡A tu cuarto he dicho!- dijo haciendo aparecer una vara de acero y golpeando al joven erizo en la cabeza.

\- ¡Vale vale!- casi gritó con las manos en la zona afectada.

\- ¿también me puedo ir?-pregunto la turquesa viendo al erizo dorado con una sonrisa.

\- Si...- contestó con dolor.

La pegaso miro al director-¿me va a castigar o algo?

\- No, hiciste bien hiriendo a ese idiota de Andre.-contestó haciendo desaparecer la vara.

-¿acaso usted...?

\- Soy un brujo jovencita, se muchas cosas y no porque me las cuenten.

-con permiso...-la pegaso salió de la cafetería en dirección a su habitación.

Cuando estuvo frente la puerta de su habitación se decidió por ir a la enfermería.

-¿a dónde vas?

La pegaso paro en seco y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con el erizo dorado-yo iba a...

\- ¿A...?

-la enfermería...

\- ¿Para qué?

-pues...

Antes de que la pegaso terminara de hablar se escuchó un estruendo-la enfermería...-después de eso, ambos se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar.

Cuando entraron vieron al erizo a punto de saltar por la ventana y a los maestros tendidos en el suelo.

\- Eh tu.- dijo el erizo dorado dando un paso al frente.

-nos vemos, cuídala o te la pueden robar-le hablo el erizo, el cual ahora aparentaba de 20 años de edad y tenía el pelaje completamente blanco y luego salto por la ventana.

\- Será imbécil...- murmuró molesto.

-Astro...

\- ¿Si?

-tu...¿sabes quién es...?

\- Me hago una idea.- contestó.

-no te involucres en esto...

\- Está bien...- respondió resignado.- "En realidad si me involucraré"- pensó.

-estoy hablando enserio-le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Yo igual, solo odio no poder hacer nada al respecto.

-otra cosa...

\- Dime.

-no podemos ser nada más que amigos...

El erizo se acercó a Ella y la miro fijamente-no es lo que quieres...

-no...no lo es, pero es lo mejor para ambos...

\- Como quieras... Si necesitas hablar con alguien o necesitas ayuda con algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme...- dijo marchándose de allí y dejando a la chica sola.

La pegaso se quedo unos minutos ahí parada, sumida en sus pensamientos.-"debería hablar con Ignis..."-después de aquello se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano.

La turquesa entro a la habitación de su gemelo y lo miro fijamente.

-¿me vas a explicar que paso?

-era Andre...

-¿qué dices?-le pregunto algo incrédulo.

-volvió para arruinarme la Vida otra vez...-dijo en un susurro y cubriéndose el rostro. El pegaso gris se acercó a la turquesa y la abrazo fuertemente.

-nada va a pasar...-trato de tranquilizarla.

-me amenazo...no me quiere ver cerca de Astro...por eso...por eso...

-¿qué cosa?

-Le dije que no podíamos ser algo más que amigos...-le dijo en un sollozo.

-Aqua, no le des el gusto a ese maldito loco, Andre quiere verte sufrir-el pegaso la cogió por Los hombros e hizo que lo mirara.

-díselo a Astro, el entenderá y te apoyara. Estoy seguro, él te ama como tú a él...

-pero...-

-¡nada de peros, ve con y díselo! "aunque no me agrade la idea".

-Astro no te cae muy bien que digamos, ¿que te pico?

-¡no es eso! Es solo que te veo feliz cuando estas con él y...bueno...

-entiendo-la turquesa beso la mejilla de su gemelo-gracias por ayudarme...-después de eso, la pegaso se fue de la habitación del grisáceo en busca del erizo.

La chica camino rápidamente por los pasillos y pocos minutos después estaba en el patio de atrás. con la mirada busco al erizo dorado pero no lo encontró.

-¿dónde podría estar...? -camino al árbol que se encontraba junto al muro-quizá este...-después de que eso pasara por su mente, cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomo aire y empezó a trepar el árbol-"no mires abajo, no mires abajo, no mires...".

\- ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?- preguntó Astro bajándose del muro y entrando al internado.

La pegaso soltó un grito haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera del árbol.

\- Debes tener más cuidado...- dijo el erizo con ella en brazos para después dejarla suavemente en el suelo.

\- i-iba a buscarte...-le dijo en voz baja y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Pues aquí me tienes.

-¿estas enfadado por lo que te dije...?

\- No, solo un poco desanimado y también partí un árbol por la mitad, pero no estoy enfadado.- contestó mirándola a los ojos.

-no lo dije por que quisiera...cuando Andre te dijo aquello a mí me dijo otra cosa...

\- ¿El qué?

-no quiere verte cerca de mi...

\- Ese tío es idiota, no le hagas caso.

-te va a matar...si no hago lo que dice...

\- Para matarme hace falta mucho.- contestó poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros.- Estaré bien aunque esté cerca de ti.

La turquesa lo miro a los ojos y seco las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer de sus orbes plateados.

\- e-está bien...

\- Ve a descansar, ¿sí? No ha sido un día fácil para ti.- dijo mostrándole una dulce sonrisa y acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

La pegaso asintió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el tacto del erizo-quiero hacer algo antes...

\- ¿Hacer el que?

\- e-esto...-se acercó a él y puso sus labios sobre los suyos.

El erizo se sorprendió un poco y antes de que pudiera corresponderle la pegaso ya se había separado.

\- Emm... Llevo tiempo queriendo preguntarte una cosa.

\- ¿q-que cosa...?

\- ¿Quisieras... Ser mi novia?- preguntó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

La turquesa se sonrojo más de lo que estaba y aparto la mirada del erizo- y-yo...

El oji rubí la miraba atentamente esperando su respuesta.

\- s-si quiero...-le respondió con las mejillas rojas y una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ve a descansar mi princesa.- sonrió dándole un corto beso.- Te hará bien descansar.

\- t-tu también...

\- Nos vemos.- se despidió para después marcharse.

-descansa...-después se dirigió a su cuarto.

-¿Arely?-llamo a su compañera cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

\- Dime.- dijo saliendo del baño.

-pensé que no habías vuelto-dijo acostándose en su cama.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te veo mala cara.

-¿enserio tengo mala cara...?-pregunto dando un suspiro-solo estoy molesta por lo que paso en la cafetería...

\- Si, yo también lo estaría.

-debería estar feliz...bueno, lo estoy pero...

\- ¿Pero?

-estoy preocupada...

\- ¿Por qué?

-¿tú también sabes quién era ese erizo?

\- No, pero deduzco que no es buena persona.- contestó la felina de ojos verdes.

-no, no lo es...-hablo por lo bajo-hable con Astro-dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué habéis hablado?

-la historia en resumen fue: le dije a Astro que no podíamos ser nada más que amigos, él se fue a no sé dónde y yo me fui con mi hermano, el me aconsejo que hablara con Astro y fui a buscarlo. Le pregunte si estaba enfadado con lo que le había dicho y me dijo que no, que solo estaba desanimado y que había partido un árbol por la mitad.

\- Lo hace mucho cuando necesita animarse, le da igual lastimarse. Pero creo que es la primera vez que rompe un árbol.- comentó pensativa.

-luego lo bese...y me pidió que fuera su novia y le dije que si...

\- Enhorabuena, tienes de novio a uno de los chicos más guapos de la clase.- dijo sonriendo y riendo un poco.

-¡oye! Que yo también soy bonita-dijo en tono divertido.

\- Ya lo sé.- sonrió.

-estaba bromeando-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

\- Eres linda.- dijo sonriendo.

-supongo...

\- ¿Supones? Lo eres.-dijo sonriendo.

-tú también eres muy bonita...-le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias.- contestó sonriendo.

-la verdad no se agradece.

\- Cambiando de tema, Astro ya te puso un mote cariñoso?

-ehhh...¿mi princesa cuenta?-dijo levemente sonrojada.

\- Si.- contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿a ti como te decía?

\- Nota musical.

-que lindo...

\- Más bonito es el mote que te puso a ti.

-no pensé que fuera del tipo de chicos que ponen motes...

\- A mí de vez en cuando me llama por el mote que me puso, a Alex lo llama idiota polar y a su hermano le dice payaso.

-Alex es un idiota pervertido y Seku, si, es un payaso-dijo divertida.

-de hecho-dijo la felina con diversión.

-hoy ha sido un día muy largo...-dijo la pegaso quitándose la gargantilla, de la cual colgaba una gema en forma de corazón de un tono azul claro, dejando ver un par de marcas en su cuello.

\- Tienes marcas en el cuello.- dijo Arely mirando el cuello de la turquesa.

-oh...por eso uso gargantilla. Me las hizo Andre...-dijo en susurro triste-es una marca territorial o eso dijo el que era...

\- Deberías decírselo a Astro.- le aconsejó la felina.- Si un día te viese esas marcas te preguntaría como te las hiciste, pero haz lo que creas conveniente.

-¿crees que se enoje...?

\- Depende.

-¿de qué?

\- Ahora sois novios, no le sentará muy bien que no le digas sobre las marcas.

-oh...entiendo...hablare mañana con el...

\- Vale, a lo mejor el té cuenta algo de su pasado.

-a lo mejor...

La gata azul bostezó levemente y sonrió.- Mejor que vayamos a dormir, es tarde.

-tienes razón-dijo la turquesa acurrucándose en su cama y cubriéndose con las mantas-descansa...

\- Igualmente.- dijo acomodándose y a los pocos minutos quedándose dormida. La turquesa la acompaño poco después.

-¿qué harás hoy?-pregunto la turquesa a la felina azul a la vez que ambas caminaban por los pasillos.

\- tengo clase de música.- contestó.

-yo estoy libre-dijo la turquesa-supongo que terminare el libro que saque hace unos días de la biblioteca... Y hablare con Astro.

\- Vale, ya hablaremos luego. Nos vemos.- se despidió la gata azulada marchándose hacia su clase.

-nos vemos-se despidió igual y luego dirigiéndose al patio trasero.

La turquesa se sentó bajo el árbol, saco el libro de su mochila y se dispuso a leer.

\- Hola.- saludó Astro limpiándose los rastros de sudor con una toalla.

-hola-lo saludo alzando la mirada con una sonrisa.

\- Al final voy a tener que buscar ese libro por la biblioteca.- dijo divertido y sentándose al lado de la de cabellos plateados.

-ahora que lo pienso, casi siempre me encuentras leyendo-dijo divertida y cerrando el libro.

La pegaso bajo un poco la mirada y observo como la camiseta que llevaba el erizo se pegaba a su torso por el sudor. Después de unos segundos aparto sus ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Vengo de entrenar, con que si te molesta lo siento.- dijo mirando a la pegaso.

\- n-no me molesta.

\- Em... Está bien. Por un momento pensé que me mirabas la camiseta pegada por el sudor.

turquesa no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas por las palabras del erizo- n-no estaba mirando.

\- Me lo debí de imaginar entonces.- dijo terminando de quitarse el sudor con la toalla y poniendo esta sobre su hombro.

\- p-por cierto...tengo algo que mostrarte-dijo la pegaso llevando sus manos a la gargantilla que estaba en su cuello y quitándosela dejando ver aquellas marcas.

\- ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?- preguntó con la mirada en su cuello.

-yo no me la hice...fue Andre...

El erizo dorado suspiró levemente.- A ese erizo me lo cargo.

-prometiste no involucrarte.

\- Vale vale, no me involucraré en esto.

-me hizo esta marca para que recordara que era suya-dijo con la mirada perdida-ya sabes...hay algunos chicos que marcan a su pareja para que el resto sepa que están con ellos...esto es algo así como...una marca territorial...

\- Tonterías, nadie es de nadie.

-por eso dije algunos...

\- Lo sé.- respondió besándole la mejilla.

La turquesa sonrió y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del erizo.

\- Astro, ¿vuelves o qué?- dijo un gato marrón acercándose.

\- No, estoy cansado.- contestó.

\- Está bien.- la vista del gato se posó en la pegaso.- ¿Quién es ella?

\- Es mi novia.- respondió.- Fran, te presento a Aqua. Aqua, te presento a Fran.- presentó a ambos.

-un gusto Fran-le dijo al gato con una sonrisa.

\- Igualmente Aqua.- sonrió.

\- ¿No tienes que irte al trabajo?

\- Ostras, es verdad.- recordó el felino.

-¿trabajo?

\- Soy policía y tengo 20 años.- explicó.

-oh, ya veo...

\- Y me voy antes de que el jefe me riña. Nos vemos.-se despidió marchándose.

\- Hasta luego.

-adiós.

La turquesa miro al erizo-¿tienes libre?

\- Sí.

-¿te gustaría ir al lago?

\- Claro.

-¿vamos ya o prefieres ducharte antes?

\- Vamos ya.- respondió.

-bueno-dijo la pegaso levantándose y metiendo el libro en su mochila.

\- Vamos.- dijo levantándose y tomando la mano de la pegaso.

Esta sonrió levemente y apretó la mano del erizo con la suya.

-¿vamos a trepar?

\- No.- contestó.

-te sigo entonces.

El erizo camino en dirección a la salida del internado seguido por la pegaso.

\- ¿A dónde vas Astro?- dijo el director sujetando al erizo del hombro.

\- Al lago.- contestó mirando al anciano.

\- Te recuerdo que estás castigado.- le recordó frunciendo el ceño.

-solo será un rato.

\- Vete anda...- suspiró.- Si total vas a hacer lo que te dé la gana.- dijo mirando al de ojos rojos.

\- Vale gracias.- contestó Astro saliendo por la puerta.

La turquesa se despidió del azabache y salió después de Astro.

-emm...-musito por lo bajo la pegaso tratando de entablar una conversación.

\- ¿Si?- dijo para mirarla a los ojos mientras caminaba hacia el lago.

-bueno...¿jugamos a algo?

\- Va...- fue interrumpido por un beso de parte de la eriza negra de ojos violetas. Este se sorprendió un poco y se separó rápidamente.

\- Hola cariño.- sonrió la azabache.

La turquesa aparto la mirada y apretó los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

\- Rocío, tengo novia.- dijo limpiándose la boca.

\- Pero yo soy mejor que ella.- sonrió la eriza.

\- No, no lo eres.- recalcó molesto.- Y vete o te denunció por acoso.

-eh...Astro...hablamos después...- luego de decir esto, la pegaso regreso con paso presuroso al internado.

\- Bravo Rocío, seguro que se ha enfadado por tu culpa.- dijo molesto.

\- Pero si te hice un favor...

\- Ni favor ni ostias.- respondió con el ceño fruncido.- Vete y no vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida, que a la única mujer que amo es a Aqua, no a ti.

\- Idiota...- murmuró con los ojos acuosos al mismo tiempo que le daba una fuerte bofetada para luego marcharse.

\- Y ahora a buscar a Aqua...- suspiró para dirigirse al internado.

La turquesa caminaba por los pasillos son prestar atención por donde iba, provocando que chocara contra el hermano de Astro.

-¿estás bien?-le pregunto el erizo a la vez que la ayudaba a levantarse.

-sí, no veía por donde iba...-le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa-gracias.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? Te noto decaída.

\- n-no ha pasado nada...estoy bien...

\- No lo parece.- dedujo.- Vamos a la cocina de la cafetería, te preparo algo para que te relajes y me cuentas que ha ocurrido para que estés así.- sonrió amablemente.

La turquesa sonrió y asintió suavemente.

\- Vamos pues.- dijo dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

La chica lo siguió de cerca sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Después de un rato ambos se encontraban en la cocina de la cafetería.

-¿que vas a hacer?-le pregunto la turquesa al erizo.

\- Galletas, pastel... Lo que quieras.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-hmmm...¿galletas?

\- ¿De chocolate?

-por favor-pidió con una sonrisa.

\- Aquí tienes.- contestó sirviendo en un plato galletas de chocolate.- Las hice yo.- sonrió el erizo.

La turquesa cogió una de las galletas y le dio un mordisco-están ricas-dijo sonriendo.

\- Gracias.- dijo sonriendo y sentándose frente a ella.- Ahora dime... ¿Qué pasó?

-bueno...una chica beso a Astro...

\- ¿Te refieres a Rocío?

-si...

\- A esa le quemaba el pelo, así dejará de acosar a mi hermano.- dijo haciendo aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano.

-¿lo harías?

\- Acabaría en la cárcel o en un psiquiátrico, pero si lo haría.- rió levemente.

-En fin. ¿Con quién iras al baile Seku?

\- Con nadie, voy a ser el encargado de la comida.- contestó.

-ya veo.-dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Tú irás con Astro, ¿no?

La turquesa se encogió de hombros-no sé, ya veremos...

\- ¿Ya veréis? ¿Es que aún no habéis hablado de eso?

-no.

\- Ya hablareis de ello.- sonrió el de ojos zafiro.

-la verdad...no quiero ir...

\- ¿Por qué?

-no se bailar...

\- Astro si sabe, te puede enseñar.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-ahora mismo estoy algo enojada con el...y conmigo...

\- Oh vamos, sigues pensando en lo que hizo Rocío?

-¿y cómo no hacerlo?

\- Pero esa siempre está así, no le hagas caso.- le aconsejó.-

-pero no es agradable que otra chica bese a tu novio en las narices.

\- Ya, lo sé, no es agradable.

-en fin, me iré a desquitar con algo, gracias por las galletas Seku, estaban deliciosas-dijo levantándose-nos vemos-se despidió y salió de la cafetería.

-nos vemos-se despidió el erizo igual.

\- Seku, ¿has visto a Aqua?- preguntó Astro entrando en la cocina de la cafetería después de varios minutos.

\- Si, se fue hace un rato.- contestó.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está?

\- No.

\- Gracias de todos modos.- dijo para luego marcharse en busca de la pegaso.

La turquesa asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la biblioteca y al verlo que solo estaba la bibliotecaria entro y se dirigió a la sección de novelas, no son antes saludar a la eriza violeta que se encontraba en la recepción.

El erizo dorado se encontraba en el patio trasero buscando a la turquesa sin ningún éxito.

\- ¿Dónde podrá estar...?- se dijo a si mismo mientras pensaba.- Tal vez esté en la biblioteca...

La pegaso soltó un suspiro y cerro el libro que tenía entre sus manos-no me puedo concentrar...

-con que aquí estabas-dijo el erizo acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado.

-me gusta este lugar...

\- A mi igual.

La turquesa abrió el libro de nuevo y trato de concentrarse en la lectura.

\- Te he estado buscando.

-ya veo...-dijo por lo bajo sin apartar la mirada del libro.

\- Quería hablar de lo ocurrido con Rocío.

La pegaso cerró el libro de golpe y se levantó de su asiento.

\- Oye... Yo no quiero a esa mujer... Te quiero a ti...

-aun así...duele...no es lindo que otra chica bese a tu novio en las narices…..

\- Lo sé... Pero ya le dejé las cosas claras...- contestó cabizbajo.

La turquesa suspiro y se sentó de nuevo-Astro...yo te amo...-le dijo poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla del erizo y acariciándola con cariño.

\- Yo también te amo Aqua...- confesó besándole la nariz.

La turquesa se sonrojo levemente y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-¿qué le dijiste?-le pregunto refiriéndose a la eriza negra.

\- Que no apareciera más por mi vida y que no quería volver a verla.- respondió.

-eso debió dolerle...

\- Sí. Me llamó idiota y me dio un bofetada para luego marcharse.

La turquesa suspiro y se apoyó en la mesa-bueno...a lo pasado pasado...

-¿aun quieres jugar? -le pregunto el erizo con una sonrisa, la cual, ella correspondió.

-¿veinte preguntas?

\- Vale.- contestó sonriendo.

-empieza tú.

\- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-negro y azul. ¿Y el tuyo?

\- Blanco.- respondió.

-¿canción favorita?

\- No suelo escuchar música. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

-bueno, una amiga me la enseño y me quedo gustando, wherever you are.

\- ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

-casi todo, no soy muy selectiva en cuantos a eso. Y la tuya?

\- Como de todo, con que no tengo pegas con la comida.

-¿cómo te gusta el cabello en una chica?

\- No me fijo en el físico.

-ya veo...

\- Prefiero como es la chica por dentro, y tú eres la más hermosa de todas las que conocí.- dijo con una sonrisa.

La turquesa se sonrojo ante las palabras del erizo y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-cumpleaños?

\- 27 de abril, y el tuyo?

-2 de abril

\- Ambos en abril.- sonrió.

-pero tu estas más viejo que yo-le dijo en tono divertido y sacando la lengua.

\- Solo por un año.

-solo bromeo-sonrió-¿y tus padres?

\- No tengo.

-oh...

\- Murieron cuando tenía cuatro años, hace mucho ya.

-lo siento...

\- No te preocupes, no es tu culpa.- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-bueno...¿flor favorita?

\- La rosa blanca.

-¿cuantas novias haz tenido?

\- Hmmm... No me acuerdo.

La turquesa inflo las mejillas y miro al erizo con el ceño fruncido-¿como que no te acuerdas?

\- Sufro problemas de memoria graves, hay cosas que me son difíciles de recordar.

-oh...comprendo…..creo que he preguntado más que tú.

\- Si.- contestó.

-bueno, pregúntame.

\- ¿Qué tipo de chicos te gustan?

-tu eres el primer chico que me gusta.

\- ¿Entonces te gustan los chicos como yo?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-sip-contesto sonriendo igual.

\- ¿Qué tipos de libros te gustan?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-bueno, me gustan Casi todos los géneros, pero me fijo más que todo en la trama. ¿Y a ti?

\- Me gustan todos los géneros.

-¿cuál es tu libro favorito?

\- No me acuerdo la verdad.- contestó.- ¿Y el tuyo?

-El beso de plata.

\- No sé si lo leí, el título no me suena.

-es bueno-le dijo con una sonrisa-emmm...no sé qué más preguntarte.

\- Yo igual.

-entonces...¿de qué hablamos?

\- ¿Dormir la siesta?- bromeó el erizo.

-no estaría mal-dijo la turquesa con una sonrisa

\- Estaba de broma.-sonrió el de ojos rubí.

-ya sé que estabas de broma-le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

-au-se quejó el erizo con una sonrisa.- Otra cosa... ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

-si me gustaría...pero no se bailar.

\- Yo te enseño.- sonrió el erizo.

-de acuerdo-sonrió un poco nerviosa.

* * *

**Sfl: y eso fue todo XD**  
**BRP: que largo... :v**  
**Sfl y BRP: hasta el próximo cap! dejen review :33**


End file.
